Satan Series book 3: Satans Doom
by WelshCanuck
Summary: After being stranded for over 5wks the sisters are finally seeing a way home, but evil has other plans. As Cole and Leo deal with thier own problems looking for the girls, evil finally gets a break and the power of three could be severed...forever
1. Chapter 1

WOW, You made it this far.. Good for you... But are you still prepared to be tossed and turned about in a adventure that will see the sisters pushed even further through trials and tribulations and test the final straws of their bond as sisters...? Will the questions running through your head all be answered? Will they get home? Will the Guys or the Source find them first? And even then...then what? Keep reading as the adventure continues to the final curtain...Satans Doom

* * *

"Prue."

"Phoebe no and that's final."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious." Phoebe yelled back as she tried to follow her sisters with the last load of supplies to the raft.

Prue dropped what she was carrying next to the raft as she turned to her baby sister. "Phoebe where is she going to go? There will be barely enough room on this thing for the three of us, let alone a stray dog."

"Prue we can't just leave her here. That's cruel. And you can't tell me that you wouldn't feel bad." Phoebe pleaded with her big sister.

"Phoebe where is she going to go?" Prue argued again trying to get her sister to see the illogic of taking Keba with them. She was never very good with the water, and after the last few times she was more nervous then ever. If Keba got excited at all while they were out there, there would be no saving them.

"Prue, she saved my life." Phoebe said using her trump card, "I would still be in that cave if it weren't for her."

Prue looked at her sister, before turning her attention to Piper,

"Oh don't get me involved in this." Piper said pleadingly. She did not want to get into another argument with her sisters anytime soon.

"Ok Prue we vote. That's the best way to handle this." Phoebe announced. "All in favour of taking Keba with us raise their hand." Phoebe finished as she raised her hand. Looking to Piper for a little support she noticed her sister slowly raise her hand in agreement. "Ok it's settled then. Two to one, Keba comes."

"Ok fine she comes. But you are responsible for her." Prue finally gave in.

"Oh, thank you Prue." Phoebe hollered as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on lets get this thing in the water and try it out." Prue said as she tried to pull herself away from Phoebe.

As they moved the raft into the water they got a feel for the balance of it.

"Ok Phoebe why don't you wait her while Prue and I test this thing out a bit. Then we can set out later?"

"Why don't we just go now?" Phoebe complained

"Because I need to show our big sister the finer points of this boating thing. And with you pretty much out of the picture the two of us will have to do all the work here. I want to make sure she has it down pat." Piper explained

"So what, Keba and I just wait here?" Phoebe said disappointed.

"Phoebe with your shoulder still hurt there is not much you can do anyway." Prue tried to explain to her.

"So why don't we just go? I can help teach Prue and still not use my arm." Phoebe pleaded. She didn't want to be left behind. Deep down she had a fear that something might go wrong in the test and she would be stranded there: Alone

"Phoebe we'll just be right here in the bay. I promise." Piper said as if reading her baby sisters thoughts.

"Ok fine. It's not like I can stop you anyway." Phoebe said defeated to her sisters once again. She turned and made her way up to the shade and sat on the sand with Keba resting her head on her lap. Once again the dog almost sensed the distress in the youngest sister.

"Phoebe." Prue called after her.

"Leave her be Prue. I think she's just missing Cole and is bummed that she has to rely on us so much right now."

Watching as her sister sat in the shade Prue turned to Piper. "So what are we doing here again?"

"We are going to just take this thing out for a test drive and to make sure we have everything balanced right. So that none of us fall in." Piper explained to her sister. "You know for the oldest you're not very smart you know." Piper laughed at her.

"Oh you." Prue said splashing Piper with a handful of water.

"Ok stop it." Piper laughed swatting the water, splashing Prue. "Are we gonna do this or are we just gonna go?"

"Fine, but let the record show, AGAIN, that I'm not happy about this whole water boat thing." Prue protested as Piper and her slowly moved the raft out to deeper waters.

Phoebe watched as Prue and Piper splashed each other before moving the raft further out to the bay. She longed to have the strength in her shoulder so that they could all just leave now. She knew that with Prues limited knowledge that it would take them longer to get where they wanted to go. But as the fates had seen to her injured shoulder she would once again depend on her sisters, as she had so many times in her young life.

C1C1

As they tried the raft for the balance of where things should be, everything seemed to be going perfect. But just as suddenly as everything was finally going their way, it turned against them.

"Piper what's going on?" Prue asked suddenly concerned as she noticed that they were drifting further from the island and further out to sea.

"I'm not sure. Let's just start paddling back in before we get to far out." Piper suggested

As they paddled frantically they both noticed that they were not making any progress back to shore. If anything they were heading further out.

"Piper what are we going to do?" Prue started to panic. "We can't leave Phoebe here."

"I don't know Prue. Stop yelling at me." Piper shot back harsher then she had hoped.

"I'm sorry Piper. But I'm scared. We can't leave her there."

"Prue I don't either but it's to far to swim now. But right now we don't really have a choice." Piper said calmer but also scared at the idea of leaving Phoebe behind. "Look if we get help we can come back for her." It was the only thing that Piper could think of.

Prue just sat on the deck of the small raft looking back at the island that they had called home for almost five weeks now. Was that island to be the permanent home for their baby sister?

Every thing was going perfect. They had been ready to head back to shore and pick up Phoebe and Keba. But the only thing the two sisters did not anticipate was the sudden change in the current, a change that was now sending them to sea and leaving Phoebe behind alone on a tropical island, injured.

* * *

Arriving back to her earthly home she was quite pleased with her accomplishment. She had managed to gain acceptance to a coven of witches. And to her luck it was the same coven that now had possession of the Fabled Book of Shadows, of the Charmed Ones. Closing the door behind her, her senses immediately went on alert. Someone was there.

"Ok you can come out now. I know you're here." She said to the air around her.

"Senihcam, I am impressed." He said as he emerged from the shadows.

"What do you want Yeknom?" she asked not trusting him

He stepped forward and slowly circled her. "Well I was sent to keep an eye on you. A task I must say I was glad to accept." as his eyes ran over her body.

She watched him closely as he circled her and she could almost feel his eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder at him and their eyes met for an instance, as she drew him in with a seductive glance.

Reaching forward suddenly, he pulled her towards him by her waist and kissed her passionately.

Breaking away from the kiss, He gazed in her eyes, "I've missed you."

"And I you." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him for another kiss, as he lifted her off the floor and slowly walked towards her bedroom.

Several hours later as they lay in each other's arms he looked down at her.

"So what have you learned?" he asked gently running his hand down her arm

"Straight to the point hey?" she said with a sly smile. That had always been the premise of their relationship. Though they had fallen for each other they never loved each other. It was strictly business.

"Well the Source is anxious to get his hands on those witches."

"Well then he has come to the right girl. For I know where the book is and I know their greatest weakness."

"Oh. Care to share?" he said as he placed butterfly kisses down her neck towards her stomach.

"There bond as sisters. If we can break that then they will be weak. And the best way to accomplish that is first to separate them from each other." She told him as he made his way back up her stomach and kissed her neck finally coming back to her mouth, kissing her with passion once again.

"So what you are suggesting is that as soon as we find them we grab them and take them to separate locations but far enough that they will not be able to find the others?" He asked between kisses.

"Exactly." As she reached up and pulled him to her once again.

"What about the Book?" he asked

"The witches cast a spell to hide it." She explained, "But the only ones that can get it back is one of the Charmed Ones. They put some sort of twist in the spell that they used. So that only they can retrieve it. Not even their Whitelighter can get it now."

"You are brilliant Senihcam. You do know that it has always been just business between us."

"I know. It's better that way." She answered reaching up to kiss him.

"So this is just business as well." He said kissing her back as he plunged the astheme into her stomach. Twisting it inside her. She tried to scream out but he was covering her mouth with his kiss. As she twitched beneath him he continued to kiss her for fear of her screams alerting the neighbours.

Thankful that evil always had a way of covering its own tracks, he got up and dressed. As her body disintegrated into a pile of dust, he shimmered back to the underworld. Carrying knowledge that he knew would please the Source.

* * *

Phoebe watched helplessly as the small raft holding her sisters floated further and further away. She cursed her shoulder then, for if it was not injured the way it was she could have easily dove in and swam out to them. But she knew at that moment that there was no way she could swim that far.

After several minutes of watching her sisters disappear around the bend. She tried to follow where they went but the terrain got to difficult. She finally gave up and sat on the rocks. The same rocks that Piper had found her on not that many days ago, thinking about Cole. Now she sat there thinking about her sisters. Would they find their way back to her or was she stranded their forever like Charles was?

* * *

He shimmered into the darkened caverns quickly making his way towards the Source. The information he had could prove very interesting.

"Master, I have news." He said bending down to one knee.

"Speak."

"The witches killed Senihcam." He lied.

"What have you learned?" he asked knowing full well that Yeknom was lying.

He explained to the Source what Senihcam had told him about the sisters, and the book.

"This is very good news Yeknom."

"Thank you Master."

"Now what happened to Senihcam?" he asked Yeknom

"The witches, they suspected her and they vanquished her."

"Oh. So how then did you manage to retrieve this information?"

"I spoke with her before they came." He answered getting nervous about the questions posed towards him.

"Yeknom. Why must you lie to me? I know what you did." He said with no hint of anger.

"I did it for the great good Master. She was weak."

"Maybe, but that does not allow you the right" he said calmly.

"Master I am truly sorry. I will not fail you again." He said not daring to look up at the Source for fear of what he may see. But he should have for what he would have seen.

"No you won't." the Source said casually as he reached forward and thrust his blade through Yeknom. "Get this traitor out of my site." He said to the minion waiting in the shadows.

He thought of what he had learned. Knowing that Yeknom's information was very valuable he formed a plan that would rid the world of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Phoebe had curled up on the warm sand with Keba lying next to her. She had cried herself to sleep thinking of her sisters, and if she would ever see them again.

She didn't know how long she had been there when she fell in to a dream. She dreamed of her sisters and the times they had together.

"Phoebe. Come on we're gonna be late." Prue said to her.

"Go away Prue. Let me sleep." Phoebe replied with heavy sleep

"Phoebe, we need to get going before it gets to late." Piper said

"Piper I don't want to go please just let me sleep." She answered as her sisters continued to wake her.

She tossed and turned as her dreams invaded her mind.

"Phoebe."

She opened her eyes and starred into those of her big sister. "Prue?"

"Yeah honey. It's really me."

Phoebe reached up and wrapped her good arm around Prues neck.

"I thought you left me." Phoebe cried.

"Oh honey, we would never do that." Piper said rubbing her hand on her sisters' back.

"But you…"

"We know. But we managed to get back around the other side. And pulled the raft up on the shore." Prue explained.

"Are you ready to go Phoebs?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said wiping away her tears.

They made their way along the beach and to the raft that was waiting. Wasting no time to shove off again and start making their way out to the shipping lanes.

"Come on Prue I'm not a total cripple her." Phoebe pleaded as she tried to help her sister.

"Phoebe just stay put. Piper and I have this under control."

"But I want to help." She said moving towards Prue.

"Phoebe just stay there!" Prue said not wanting to tip the balance of the raft.

"Prue relax will you, nothing is going to happen." Piper tried to reassure her older sister.

With that Keba started to get a bit antsy about her surrounding. Phoebe tried to calm her down but was not having much luck. As Prue turned to her sister to get Keba settled down the last thing she saw was Phoebe going off the edge of the raft. Accidentally knocked in by Keba.

Prue watched helplessly as she saw Phoebe hit the back of her head lightly on the edge of the raft. And then she watched in fear as she saw Phoebe sink slowly towards the ocean bottom.

"PHOEBE!"


	2. Chapter 2

He watched the three men, sitting in the back of the smoke filled room, knowing that the time had come to prove himself, and his unique powers. Disappearing from view, he went to summon aid, knowing he was not strong enough to take on the traitor by himself.

Sitting down, Leo stared at the man before him, his mind whirling with a host of question's, the answer's could change everything. Beside him, he could tell that Cole also wanted answers but neither knew just where to start. The man before them should not be here, because he was dead.

"Don't try to figure it out, let's just say I got a new lease on life." he said, guessing what they were thinking. "Just listen to what I have to tell you."

"But why send you?" Cole asked suspiciously.  
"Oh come now, you know how it works," he replied as he saw four lesser demons appear behind them. "You do what you can to survive."

Grabbing the edge of the table, he propelled himself upwards, overturning the table and all its contents at the two men. As he had started up, Cole sensed what was about to happen, and pulling Leo, with him, he tipped back, just missing getting pinned by the others.

Three of the others rushed forward, hoping to subdue them, as the fourth waited, reaching out with his powers, effectively blocking the room from magical exits. No one would be able to leave by shimmering or orbing unless he wished it. He knew enough to stay out of the fray, for if he went down, so did his barrier.

The three advancing demons saw the whitelighter start to get up, and as a result, Leo was the first to be attacked. The one on the right held his hands together, as a red glow started to surround them, then, throwing his hands forward, he sent a fireball hurtling towards them. It just missed their heads.

"No you fool!" the one who they had been talking to yelled when he saw that, "The Source wants them alive!"

Hearing that, Leo breathed a sigh of relief, his powers did not allow for him to have a direct confrontation, but if they could not use theirs, then he at least stood a chance. Looking around, he spotted Cole facing off against two of them, while the one who had thrown the fireball came charging at him.

Standing against the wall, Werdna watched as the other three attacked, he knew that the one across the room, Cetbal would not interfere, his power was the only thing keeping them here. The two before him were having a slightly difficult time with Cole, but the other was handling Leo just fine, it was time for him to act.

Pushing away from the wall, he slowly wound his way through the tables, watching to see what he could do. He had to act fast, before he was spotted, there, he saw his chance. Lunging forward, he grabbed Leo around the waist, tackling him to the floor. He started to rain blows down upon him.

Cole saw Leo get tackled and he lost control, Belthazor was loose. With an angry roar, he flung the one in front of him across the room, where he hit the wall with a bone-jarring thud, sliding down to lay in a heap. Charging at the enraged demon, the other one let his demonic side out, as he hit him, sending them both tumbling.

Leo could feel the hits, his sides and back were screaming out in agony as he was hit in the kidneys. Knowing he could not take much more, he tried to orb, only to have his powers fail. In desperation, he reached back, grabbing his assailants shirt and twisting, breaking his hold.

"Cole!" he yelled as he staggered to his feet.

"Here." he heard a voice say, as the visage of Belthazor appeared from behind a broken table.

"I can't orb."

Concentrating, the half demon found that he too could not leave, looking at Leo, his face bloody, he knew they were in serious trouble. He ducked a wild swing, trying to figure a way out, when he was once again struck from behind, this time it was with a chair. The loud crack of the wood reverberated through the air, as he let out a roar to match. Turning, he grabbed the startled demon, lifting him off his feet.

"You puny little worm!" he said, his voice full of menace as he started to throttle him. "You dare to hit me!"

"Cole! No!" Leo shouted as he saw him choking the lesser demon. "Phoebe!"

Hearing his lover's name, some of his fury abated, and he dropped the hapless demon at his feet, where he lay gasping for breath. He knew that Phoebe would not want him to kill, not like that, and for her love, he stopped. Around them, the others made it to their feet, a silent plan forming between them as the circled around their prey.

"Cetbal, stay here, we can't risk them knocking your powers out, they must stay here." Werdna said, as he once again joined in the fray. He was closest to the whitelighter, so the others charged Cole, burying him under their weight, driving him to the floor.

Leo had heard the demon remarks, and, as he threw a left hook at him, he tried to back away, edging closer and closer to the one leaning casually back against the bar. He had to get to him, he was the reason they could not get free. Leo staggered, as the still human looking demon before him struck a hard blow to his face, and blood started to flow into his eye from the cut.

Charging into him, Leo slammed his shoulder into his chest, propelling them both back, back into the small, frail looking one. An audible snap was heard as the little one was flung into the bar rail, his back taking the full force of it, breaking it.

Cole had managed to regain his feet, but he was taking a powerful beating from the three, his clothes were torn and blood stained from all four of them, he was giving almost as good as he got. He had just gotten a solid blow from the one on his right when he felt it! Phoebe!

"Leo! Do you feel that?" he shouted across the room, as he saw Leo and the other two fall.

"**Cole! GO!"** Leo shouted back, as he started to orb, hoping to get to his wife, the woman he loved, the presence he had just felt.

"No you don't!" Werdna said, as he balled his fists together, striking Leo in the base of the neck, knocking him out cold.

Cole had heard Leo shout to him, and guessing what he meant he shimmered, but just before he disappeared, he saw him fall, struck down by the one he thought would never betray them.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no word yet on the Charmed Ones Master." He said bowing before the Source.

"Hmm. What of Belthazor and the Whitelighter?"

"We have located them and we have a man with them now." He said, "They should be in our hands momentarily."

"Good. Keep them isolated. I do not want them escaping."

"Yes Master." He replied standing and leaving the darkened chamber. He knew the price of failure, he had seen what happened to Yeknom. He did not want to be the one to bring the bad news to the Master if anything went wrong.

He left the underground and reappeared in the darkness of the deserted building. It had been abandoned for years and had worked very well for them in the past.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, all we need now are the new residence to arrive." He answered

"Good. We can not let anything happen to our new guests. The Master has expressed his feelings of the cost of failure."

"We won't fail. He is with them even now. We should have guests here within the hour." He explained, "Any further word on the witches."

"None."

"Maybe they are dead. And that is why we can not locate them."

"No, if they were then He would know. As would they." He said tilting his head skyward. Turning at the flicker of air around him he smiled as their guests arrived. Only his smile soon faded as he noticed that they only had one. "Where is he?"

"They managed to break down the barrier long enough for one of them to escape."

"You can explain this to the Source. And I can tell you, he will not be happy." He said with anger. "Throw him in the cell."

* * *

Piper turned as she heard Prue yell at Phoebe. Yet the tone of her voice scared her. Prue was leaning over the side of the raft looking down into the water. Screaming Phoebes name. Reacting on pure instinct Piper dropped her paddle and dove into the clear waters, leaving Prue to just sit and wait.

Prue watched helplessly as her sister sank out of sight. She barely saw Piper dive into the waters. Now she was left there to wait. She wanted to help Piper but she couldn't, she couldn't swim. Yet a part of her wanted to be there to help Phoebe. They had been through so much already this couldn't happen now.

Her thoughts continued to her two little sisters. One sinking and the other desperately trying to save her. She even sat on the edge of the raft contemplating going in to help Piper. Then she noticed something below her rushing to the surface. Pulling back from the edge she waited anxiously.

"Piper! Where's is she?"

"I don't know I couldn't see her." Piper said before taking in a lung full of more air and dove back under.

Prue once again could only wait. She wanted to be there for Phoebe, she wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.

As the haze slowly filled her mind she tried to think of what to do. She could feel herself sinking as she tried to get her mind working. She kicked her feet and moved her arms, only to feel the piercing pain rip through her shoulder once again. Screaming out she got a mouth full of the salty water. The reminder of her mother ran through her head as she could feel the water burn down her throat. She needed air as her lungs burned. She couldn't think anymore as she felt the darkness around her grow deeper. As her eyes slowly closed the last thing that she thought she saw was Prue reaching out to her, as she lost consciousness she continued to sink.

Diving down again, Piper swam deeper into the ocean desperate to find her sister. As she swam, her heart quickened as she saw the limp form of Phoebe drifting slowly towards the ocean floor. As she swam faster towards her she got more of a shock as she suddenly ran right into Prue, startling both of them.

Piper looked at her older sister and could see the confusion on her face. What Piper wanted to know was how she got down there. She knew her older sister was not a strong swimmer, and for her to get there that quickly was near impossible. As she reached for Prues hand Pipers question was soon answered as Prue disappeared in a red glow.

It took Piper a few seconds to realize what had happened. Prue had astral projected. Which means that they had their powers back again. Turning quickly, her thought returning to the task at hand. She kicked further down to Phoebe. Wrapping her arms around her waist she started for the surface.

* * *

He ran through the darkened corridor as fast as he could. Knocking over anyone that got in his way. He wasn't very big, in fact he was the size of a large troll. But no one ever bothered him. He had proven himself on more then one occasion, that they all respected him. Running into the guards at the front of the chamber he paused momentarily.

"Let me through." He demanded.

"Look little man. No ones gets in with out authorization from the Source."

"I have authorization."

"Oh really. I don't think so. He has asked not to be disturbed."

"I have news on the witches." He looked at him with a cold stare that indicated that he would not be refused entry.

"Let me check."

"Just let me through you moron." He bellowed as he pushed his way past.

Running as fast as his small legs would carry him he entered the chamber before the big guy could reach him. "Master we have found them." He called out as he quickly dropped to one knee.

"What do you want?" He hollered, as he was disturbed from his sleep.

"We found the witches." He repeated.

"Then why are you here? Get them as planned." The Source yelled at him as he motioned for him to leave.

He left the chamber and shimmered out to the group of demons that had finally got a fix on the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper kicked her way to the surface. Fast enough yet not to fast for fear of either her or Phoebe getting the bends. As her head broke the surface she gasped for a breath of air. Hanging on tightly to her sister she tried to get her barrings of the surface. She couldn't see the raft at first. Turning to see behind her she spotted it over her left shoulder. Seeing Keba standing on the deck barking at her.

"**Prue!"** she hollered out to her sister. Getting no answer she started to panic. Turning so that she could see the raft she noticed that her sister was not there. Realizing what may have happened she scanned the waters for any sign of her sister.

"**PRUE!"**


	4. the REAL chapter 4

Slight error on my part. THIS is part 4 not the other one. thats part 5.. oops

* * *

Leo awoke with a start, flailing out with his arm at a memory, his last thought of being attacked. As he tried to open his eye's, he realized he could not see out of the right one, it was swollen so badly it refused to obey his mind. As the world slowly came into focus, he noticed that he was no longer at the bar, and, from his surroundings, he was not safe.

"Is he awake yet?" Werdna asked, as he approached the cell where they were holding the whitelighter.

"He just started to stir." the guard told him, sliding the spy hole closed.

"Has he said anything?"

"No, he is just laying there."

"Make sure no one enters until I get back. I need to go see the Master and he will tell us what to do with him." As he turned to walk away, his thoughts turned to the other cell, and the person contained within. His loyalty was about to be put to the ultimate test.

"And put her in the same cell," he ordered as he saw the looks the guard was casting at the other cell door.

"So, that's one of them?" The large thug asked, as he looks into the small, dimly lit room at the still figure.

"Yes. She is the oldest, and the most powerful, or at least she was. Soon they will all be dead, but this one! This one is mine!" The hatred in his voice caused even the demons around him to flinch, as his eyes bored hole's right through them.

"Why does he hate her so much?" the thug asked, as he watched him walk away.

"She killed his brother when they got her here." he was told, and looking at her, he found that hard to believe.

Leo could hear muffled voice's coming from outside his cell, but his body hurt too much for him to rise, let alone go to the door. He gingerly probed at his aching side, glad to find that none of his ribs seemed to be broken, just bruised, like the rest of his body.

The inside of his mouth had a slight metallic taste, evidence of the split lip he had received during the fight. He just hoped that Cole had gotten away, he was the girls' only hope now. Sitting up, a wave of dizziness struck him, causing him to lose his balance. Groaning, he closed his eye's trying to will away the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

* * *

"Master, we have the whitelighter, and the oldest witch. What are your wishes?" Werdna asked, as he knelt before the Source.

"You are to keep them separate from this place, my plan has been set in motion, and I will not risk having them destroy it."

"Yes Master, and the others?"

"They are not your concern! You are only to concern your self with what I tell you to do." Reaching out, he grabbed the one in front of him, almost daring him to resist.

Hanging limply in his Master grasp, Werdna thought he was finished his punishment for not catching the traitor at hand. He almost laughed with relief when the Source threw him down, ordering him to wait outside as another demon entered.

* * *

Walking into the witch's cell, the Demon who had glared daggers at her, grabbed her by the back of the neck, waking her up. Startled, she tried to fight, but he was to strong and, to her dismay, her powers no longer worked. The last thing she remembered was kneeling on the raft, searching the water desperately for her sister, when, out of no where, two demons appeared, grabbing her arms, and shimmering out.

She had found herself in a large cave, the walls glistening wetly in the flickering light of some torches, and the two who had grabbed her trying to force a drink down her throat. Looking to her left, she sent the demon flying across the chamber with her powers. The satisfying sound he made as he hit the rocks she knew that that was one less demon for her to deal with.

A strong arm wrapped it self around her neck, forcing her head up, while another hand covered her eyes. Choking she did not see the vial raised in front of her, but the liquid taste in her mouth let her know that whatever they had for her was now working it's way through her body. The arms holding her released there grip, and, as she fell to her knee's, gasping for air, she saw a leg swinging in at her, then darkness descended.

"You are going to pay!" he hissed at her, as he threw her against the wall, holding her there with one hand, he forced her arms into the restraints. "You will not die yet, but you will wish you had, and there is no one here to stop me this time!"

"Go to hell." Prue hissed, as she looked around desperately for a way out. She never saw the blow coming, but suddenly, fire seemed to explode inside her stomach, as a large fist connected with it forcing the air from her body.

The next few blows seemed like a distant thing, as Prue tried to draw air into her lungs. The demon before her was thorough, never hitting her hard enough to knock her out, but knowing just when to strike at another area, leaving her weak, and just when she thought she could take no more, he found the scar.

"Well, well. It looks like you had a few problems while you were away." he almost purred with delight. She could only hang there, tears of pain running down her face, lost in the blood flowing from the cut above her eye. He reached behind him, grabbing a knife off the shelf, as he watched her face.

"You will scream for me witch, one way or another." he lifted the knife before her, slowly running it down the side of her face, lightly touching her with the tip.

She watched, fascinated almost, as he slowly lowered the knife. She knew what he was going to do, but unable to stop him. She could feel the point as he turned it, waiting for her to flinch, he started to press with it, and a drop of blood seeped out around the tip. Then, before she knew what was happening, he pushed it swiftly down, opening the just healed cut. Prue could not contain the scream this time, as raw nerves seemed to catch fire, sending the pain flaring through out her body.

Looking at his handy work, he smiled, he was done for now, as she passed out, hanging limply in the chains, the cuffs cutting the tender skin of her wrists. Releasing her, he finally did as Werdna had told him, taking her to the whitelighters cell, but not before he gave her another dose of the potion to block her gifts.

* * *

Leo blinked as the cell door was opened the bright light from the hallway blinding him. He saw someone enter, dropping something with a dull thud, he could not see what it was, but it sounded like a body striking the floor.

"Enjoy your company, you won't be able to much longer." A deep voice rumbled, as the door slammed shut.

Making his way over to the body, every muscle screamed in protest, the stiffness had set in from his fight. By the dim light in the room, he saw a battered woman, almost unrecognizable, until the blue eye's opened, the familiar spark dulled by pain, but undeniable Prue. Treating her as best he could, he gently cleaned her cuts, using part of his shirt to bind the cut on her leg, and to stop the blood seeping from her cut head. Rocking her gently, she soon fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he sat there, holding her, wishing he could make it all go away, but he could not help but notice how young and vulnerable she was, and he vowed he would kill the next person who tried to hurt her.

* * *

Werdna shimmered back to the abandoned building, opening the trapdoor, he descended to the cavern below. He knew now what he had to do, but he did not know how, or when he would do it. He saw the demon he had told to move her, walking towards the whitelighters cell, and when he was noticed as well he stopped, walking away from him. Perplexed, he shrugged his shoulders, and continued on.

Opening the door to the cell, he stopped at the sight before him. He could not imagine what had happened, his brain seemed to stop.

"Prue?" he whispered.

She heard her name being called, but the voice; the voice she heard could not be here. Forcing her eyes open, she saw before her the last thing she ever expected to see.

"A..Andy?"


	5. Chapter 5 read new part 4 first hehe

For those of you that read my other part four this may seem familarr cause this was part 4 but its REALLY part 5. sorry the confusion

* * *

Piper looked over the surface of the water in near panic. In her arms was one sister, unconscious from lack of oxygen and probably water in her lungs, and the other sister was no where to be found. Turning her back to the raft she cradled Phoebe to her front and started to make her way back to the raft slowly. As she neared the raft she felt something brush past her legs and then again something against her arm and back. It was like she was swimming through a bed of kelp. Then as she moved further along she could see what it was. She had just gone through a school of what looked like jellyfish. _Oh great_ she thought as she now could start to feel the stinging sensation that was caused by them.

As the stinging got worse she was finding it harder and harder to swim with Phoebe. Then she thought she heard someone yell at them. But in the middle of nowhere she knew that she must be hearing things. Until she heard it again.

"**PHOEBE!"**

Cole had shimmered in on the girls location, that he had picked up while in the bar. Though he was not prepared for what he saw. Two of them where in the water and the other one he didn't know, she was nowhere to be found. Seeing the blonde hair of his love in the arms of the other, he called her name. Hoping and praying that she was ok.

Turning Piper saw the worried expression of her sisters' boyfriend standing on the raft with a very defensive Keba growling at him. "Cole?!" she asked not believing her eyes, "Help me with Phoebe!"

Cole, not needing to be asked twice, dove into the clear waters and swam quickly to Piper. Seeing the red blotches on her shoulders he took Phoebe from her and pushed her quickly to the raft. Lifting her up to the deck he pulled himself up and then helped Piper up.

Piper wasted no time in starting CPR on her sister. Breathing quickly followed by compressions to the chest she was relieved when her sister started to spit out the water that had been in her lungs. Rolling Phoebe to her side Piper gently rubbed her back and she continued to gasp for air to her lungs. Pulling her sister towards her they just stayed that way for a few minutes.

"That's twice now you've saved me Piper. Thank you." Phoebe said weakly

"No problem little sister. But I had help this time." Piper said as she motioned with her eyes towards Cole.

Phoebe turned to thank Prue but to her surprise she was looking into the lost eyes of Cole. "C..Cole?" she stuttered out not believing that he was right there beside her.

"It's really me Phoebe." He said reaching out to her and pulled her close to him. Never wanting to let her go again.

She fell into his arms willingly before looking up to him. Placing both hands on his cheeks she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said quietly.

"And me you." He said resting his forehead to hers.

"Um guys. I'm very happy that we are found too, but we have a bigger problem." Piper said interrupting their private moment

"Piper. Whoa what happen to you?" Phoebe asked.

"Jellyfish." Piper answered.

It was at that moment that Phoebe noticed that there was something wrong. "Uh, Piper. Where's Prue?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I saw her down there just when I was about to reach you. At first I wondered what the hell was going on until I reached out for her and she disappeared."

"So I did see her." Phoebe said to no one.

"Excuse me?" Piper looked at Phoebe

"Just before I lost consiousness I could have sworn I saw her."

"Well you did. You saw her astral self." Piper explained, "We got our powers back and I'm guessing that is also how Cole was able to find us. Right now we need to find Prue." She advised, as she started to scratch where her stings where.

"Piper how long have you been back to the surface?" Cole asked. He feared he knew what happened to Prue but he didn't want to say it out loud.

"I don't know a few minutes. Maybe 5 now why?"

"And how long did it take you to get to the surface once you got Phoebe?"

"Cole I know what you're thinking and it's not true. She can't be." Phoebe said realizing what Cole was suggesting.

"Phoebe I don't want to believe it either but you two have to face it. She's gone." He said as gently as he could.

Shaking her head, "No, no she can't be, not after everything that we have been through. No." Piper said quietly as the tears ran down her face.

Phoebe was to stunned to move, yet what Cole said made sense. What else could have happened to her? She moved closer to Piper and they just held each other taking in what they knew had to be true but didn't want to be true.

* * *

As he walked towards the darkened chamber he dreaded the news he bore. How was it again that he was chosen to deliver this news. He knew that the Source would be very angry and that his life was as good as finished.

Entering the chamber he saw him sitting on his throne, waiting for any news about the whereabouts of the Charmed Ones and anyone associated with them.

"Master I have news." He said nervously as he bowed before the Source.

"Yes."

"We have captured the whitelighter."

"And what of Belthazor?" he had already known of the Whitelighters capture from Werdna.

Pausing a bit to long it gave him a way.

"What of the traitor?!" he asked again

"He..he got away." He finally managed out.

"**WHAT?"** he hollered as she stood from his throne.

"Somehow they managed to take down Cetbal and he was able to get away. But they also may know where the witches are."

"I want **Belthazor!"** he yelled again, "We can not allow him to get to the witches and bring them back."

"Yes Master we already have one of the witches."

"I already know that." he sneered. "What I want to know is where is Belthazor and the other two?"

"We have them in our sites Master."

"I don't want them in your sites. I want them** in their cells**!" he yelled again. Having had enough with the young demon in front of him he stepped forward. "Do you know what the price of failure is?"

"Y…Y..Yes M…Master." He answered shakily, for he knew what was to come next.

"You're life." He said as he ran the blade through him. Pulling it out he hollered for all to hear. "What is so hard about three puny little witches? I want them and I want them **_NOW!"_**

Having calmed down some but not completely he beckoned for one of his loyal servants. "I do not trust this Werdna. Go to the cells and watch him. But do not be seen by anyone." He ordered.

Bowing he shimmered out of the chamber, in search of the possible second traitor in their midst.

He watched as his servant shimmered out. There was something about this Werdna that he could not put his finger on. But when he did it would be a slow painful death for him.

* * *

"Ok you two need to get somewhere safe." Cole said

"Any ideas?" Piper asked between sniffs

"I have one but I can only take you one at a time." He said looking to Phoebe.

"Piper you go."

"Phoebe no. You need to rest. In case you have forgotten I had to do CPR are you; again. Not to mention your shoulder."

"Piper you need medical attention yourself. You swam through a school of jellyfish." Phoebe protested.

"Phoebe."

"Piper, please I'll be ok I promise." Phoebe said taking Pipers hands into hers

"Ok. You sure you'll be ok?" Piper asked not wanting to let her little sister out of her site again.

"Piper I'm sitting on a raft in the middle if the Atlantic Ocean. What trouble can I get into?" She said with her trade mark cheeky smile, "Besides, Keba is with me."

Piper thought about what Phoebe had said, and knew that her sister was right. "Ok, I'll go." Piper relented, before reaching over and hugging Phoebe. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go." Phoebe replied, as she watched Piper and Cole shimmer out, leaving her and Keba on the deck of the raft.

As Piper hung on to Cole the last thing she saw was Phoebe giving her a gentle wave. But what she saw in the distance scared her even more. The familiar site of the sharp fin sticking out of the water, heading straight for them.

Shimmering back to existence Piper braced herself against a nearby couch.

"Whoa!"

"It's a little different then orbing." Cole explained.

"Yeah. Thanx for the warning," she replied back

Cole sat Piper on the nearby couch before turning his head to the house. "MARY!" he shouted

"Cole you have to go get Phoebe now!" Piper said trying to regain her focus.

"I will Piper as soon as I explain everything to Mary."

"No **NOW!"** she said with more urgency before the woman ran in from the kitchen.

She ran in from the kitchen ready to strike. "What do you want?" she asked with anger.

"It's not of me. It's for her." He said pointing to the couch that held Piper.

"What happened?" she asked as she approached the couch

"She swam through a school of jellyfish. Can you help her?"

"Yeah I should be able too." She answered, "But why bring her here?"

"Because anywhere else would be to dangerous. There are spies everywhere looking for us and them."

"Cole." Piper tried to say

"So you brought her here to endanger us?" she asked bitterly. She wasn't really angry that Cole had brought her to Mary, she was just angry with him.

"I brought her here because I thought you could help." He said harshly. "Besides you have their book."

"**COLE!"**

Turning to Piper, "Piper what?"

"Phoebe, you have to go now!"

"I am."

"Cole you don't understand." She explained, "I think I saw a shark as we were leaving."

Not even waiting to respond to her he shimmered out to get Phoebe. He had just got her back he couldn't bare to lose her again.

* * *

As soon as Piper and Cole left Phoebe sat on the edge of the raft, feet dangled in, watching the water. Not seeing the danger that Piper had as her thoughts were on her big sister. Thinking of the times they shared together and the times they would now miss out on. As she ran her hand over Prues towel she was pulled into a premonition. She saw her oldest sister being taken by a demon. Then it showed her in a dark cavern with blood running down her face. She could see Leo and someone else, but it was then that the pictures grew blurry and Phoebe came out of it. "You are alive." She whispered to no one as she looked out to the ocean. Looking and watching "We'll find you Prue I promise."

* * *

Cole shimmered to the raft only to be met by the growls of Keba. Looking around he could feel the panic swell with in him. "**PHOEBE!"** she yelled out as he collapsed to his knees holding his head in his hands. That was when he saw it: the pool of blood in the salty waters that streamed out further towards the deep ocean.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out at the loss of his soul mate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Andy? What?" Prue asked, seeing the man she loved standing before her. The events of the last few hours, and the surprise of seeing her true love were to much, her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fell limp in Leo's arms.

Leo just sat there, staring at this'demon'. _Was this truly Andy?_ He had thought he recognized him, but how could it be? The Andy he had heard so much about had been a good man, not the type to be turned to the darkness. He could not adjust to this.

"What happened?" The 'demon' asked him, stepping into the room his voice filled with anger.

"Your friends did this, you tell me!" Leo said, trying to stand and offer some type of protection to his charge.

What happened next surprised him, for the demon didn't even try to fight him, he just knelt down, laying his hand against Prue's cheek, as a tear escaped his eye. Looking up at Leo, his face was filled with sorrow, and Leo realized that this was indeed Andy. Questions swam in his head as he tried to processes this.

"How long?" Andy asked, as he looked at the bruises forming, "How long has she been in here like this?"

"I don't know, how long has she been here?" Leo asked, as he to knelt down next to her.

"She was just brought here today and..." Andy's face suddenly clouded over, anger replacing his concern, as he realized who had done this to her, and why. Getting to his feet, Andy twirled around, and, without a word, ran from the room.

For once, Leo was glad he was alone with her, because he didn't think he would be able to handle it if her sisters were here as well. Sitting down beside Prue, he took her hand, wishing he could just make this all go away. He cared deeply for all three of the sisters, and as he sat tending to the oldest, his thoughts went out to the one who had stolen his heart, and he prayed that she was safe.

Andy ran through the hallways, pushing past people in his wild search for the object of his wrath. He had forgotten why he was truly here, all he could think of was what he had done to Prue. He hated to see here like that, knowing there was nothing he could do to take her pain away, to make things alright. He skidded around a corner, and saw him, alone, leaning against a doorframe. Without warning, he attacked.

Slamming into the demon, like a linebacker, he sent him flying back into the room, his anger blinding him to all else, he would pay for what he did! Forgetting that he possessed powers, forgetting that the demon did, he grabbed him by the throat and started rain punches down on him. He was releasing all his pent up emotions, his frustrations, and his anger.

For two long years he had been here, denying his feeling, hiding his soul from them, but no more, now he would do as _he_ wished. He never even noticed when the figure beneath him stopped struggling, he didn't notice as some one grabbed his arm, stopping him, he just collapsed as he was pulled off.

Leo had noticed that the door was still open, and though he knew she needed him, he had to see what, and where they were. He walked slowly, his abused body protesting with each step he took. He heard the sounds of a fight coming from up ahead, and cautiously edged forward, not sure who it was.

Leo rounded a final corner, the sight before him sent a chill down his spine. There was Andy, straddling the bloody figure of a demon, his eye's were glazed over, and one phrase was repeated with each blow he delivered.

"I love her! I love her! I love her!" The emotions in his voice were what convinced Leo that, if nothing else, he would help them. Walking up behind him, he grabbed Andy's arm as he prepared to strike again.

"What?" Andy said as he turned, ready to lash out.  
"Andy, think of Prue." was all Leo said, as he sank to his knee's, holding his throbbing ribs.  
"Leo? What?" Andy said, trying to get his bearings. "What am I doing?" He had gone into such a rage, he could not remember anything except seeing his love hurt, maybe dying.  
"We need to get out, can you, will you help" Leo said, looking at him.  
"Yes" he said after a minute, shaking slightly as the adrenaline rush started to wear off, "let's get out of here."

Helping each other up, the two men left the room, neither noticing the demon standing in the shadows. The one the Source had sent to keep an eye on Wendra.

"So, we have yet another traitor in our midst, because of those cursed witches!" he said as he looked down upon the motionless corpse lying on the floor at his feet. Knowing what would happen if he reported this to his master, he decided to eliminate him himself.

They made it back to the cell without being spotted, Andy half supporting Leo, both to hide the fact that he had gotten out, and because it had taken what little strength he had to follow Andy in the first place. Entering the cell where they had left Prue, Leo sat down watching the door.

"Prue, its time to wake up." Andy said as he gently taped her face.  
"No daddy, I don't wanna go to school." was the response he received, causing a look of concern to pass between the men.  
"Prue, who am I?" Andy asked as the blue eye's opened, looking at him blankly.  
"You're not my daddy! Go way!" she cried, trying to back away, only to give a short scream when she noticed the bloody bandage on her leg.  
"Prue! Look at me!" he said drawing her attention. "It's me, Andy. Please try to remember me." tears were now streaming down his face as he tried to get through to the woman he had risked everything for.  
"Leo, what wrong with her?" he asked the whitelighter, as she once again went limp in his arms.

"I think she's in shock." he replied. "The only thing we can do for her right now is to get out of here. My powers don't work, so I can't heal her, do you know how long till I get then back?"

"It should only be a matter of a few hours. Can you walk well enough to follow me?"

"Yes, just lead the way." Leo said, as he carefully stood up

Bending down, Andy gently lifted Prue into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder, holding her as tenderly as a newborn infant. He would not let anything else harm her, not while he was still able. Walking out the door, they headed for the chamber leading to the surface, not seeing anyone along the way. The trio made slow progress, Andy's burden and Leo's injuries making it hard to go faster.

He watched, and waited, as the new traitor and his friends made their way into the central chamber, heading for the door to the surface. He knew he could not kill the witch or the whitelighter, but the other was fair game. The Source would be furious if he got away having already lost one to the charms of a witch, he would not fail.

"Wendra!" he shouted as he stepped into view, a blue energy ball already glowing in his hand, he threw it, knowing it would not kill the witch, but it would slow him down.

Andy saw the sphere hurtling towards him, but with his precious burden, there was nothing he could do to stop it. Turning, he shielded her with his body, waiting for the impact.

Leo had seen this as well, and, in a desperate attempt to save them, he did the only thing he could. He jumped in front of Andy, taking a glancing blow from the blue sphere.

The impact threw him into Andy, sending him stumbling, and before he could stop, they all crashed into a wall. Leo slumped down bonelessly, as Andy shook his head, clearing the stars from his vision. He turned swiftly, his hands throwing a lightening bolt at the one that had attacked them, hitting him in the chest and flinging him across the room.

Looking down, Andy was torn, he could only take one at a time out by shimmering, but if he left one, they would be in danger of being caught. With no other choice, he picked Prue up, praying that Leo would still be there when he returned, and shimmered out.

Five minutes later, he returned, having left Prue in a safely guarded house, where no one could sense her. Shimmering back in, he found Leo gone, the only evidence that he had been there was a trace of blood on the wall and floor where he had been.


	7. Chapter 7

As the rage consumed him he changed into Belthazor, only to quickly change back as the sorrow to his human heart won out.

He starred in despair at the sea of red, surrounding him. Reaching over the side he placed his hand lightly to the gentle lapping surface of the water. Closing his eyes he envisioned her smile and the happy times that they had shared in the short time he had known her.

"I'll always love you." He whispered as the tears ran down his face and fell into the blood red waters. Joining them as one for one final time.

He sat there starring at the blood just watching it. He was frozen in place as he watched it slowly dissipate into nothing. Washed out forever to the ocean, carrying with it the one true person that loved him for who he was. Leaving only a slight pink sheen to the surface, evidence of natures dangers.

His thoughts of despair were brought out as he listened to Keba bark. It was a bark of fear and sorrow. Keba knew that her friend was lost. As Cole turned to the dog he knew what he had to do. Standing up he bent down to pick up Keba only to have her bite him.

"OOWWWW!! Ok dog you may not know me but I can't leave you here. So you'll just have to learn to like me for a split second." Cole said as he once again reached down to Keba. Only his time she did not react yet only to growl at him.

As he shimmered out he dreaded what he had to do next. As much as this was tearing him apart inside, he knew that this would be ten times worse for Piper. First Prue and now Phoebe. That was more then anyone should have to handle in one day. And that was not even thinking about what and where was Leo.

* * *

Piper sat on the couch nervous and scared. She didn't care at that point about her stings along her body. She just wanted to make sure that Phoebe was safe. She thought of Prue and the tears filled her eyes. How could she be gone? After everything that they had endured the past five weeks, she was just lost to the sea, due to her weakness of not being able to swim.

Mary came down the stairs and saw Piper crying on the couch. She was bent over her knees, hiding her face from the world. She knew that she had gone through a lot in the last little while but she had a feeling that this was something else. Something larger then even she had gone through. She heard her when Belthazor was there, about her sister on the raft and seeing the shark. The thought scared her and she didn't even now the woman in danger. "Piper." She said softly

Receiving no answer she went to the fallen girl. Lightly touching her shoulder she gently rubbed it. "I have something for your stings Piper." She said

Piper never responded as she thought of her sisters. One lost forever and the other she still didn't know. "What's taking him so long?' she asked innocently as she rubbed her arms

Reaching over she applied the cream to Pipers arms, "He'll be back." She said. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Piper or herself.

Piper just sat there, letting Mary apply the cream she had. "She's dead."

"No she's not. He'll get her."

"No. Not Phoebe; Prue. She's gone."

"Prue? She your sister too?"

"Yeah. But she drowned." Piper said quietly between the tears.

Mary looked down to the young witch in front of her, "I'm sorry. I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I lost my brother many years ago."

She was just about to explain to Piper her similar feelings, when she saw the air out of the corner of her eye start to quiver. Under normal circumstances she would have been alert to this kind of movement, but she knew who it was.

Cole shimmered back into Mary's place carrying Keba, dreading what he was about to do as the tears once again ran freely down his face.

Piper saw the air distort to her left. Knowing that it was Cole she waited impatiently for her sisters arms to hold her. Letting her know that it would all be right again.

As he materialized, with his back to her, she knew right then that something was wrong. He just stood there a minute before bending down and letting Keba from his arms. He was afraid to turn and face her but he knew he had to.

"Cole?" Piper looked at him, before he turned around

Letting Keba from his arms she immediately ran to Piper. Jumping up to her she curled herself around her legs. As Piper watched Cole she was scared. He had brought back Keba but he did not shimmer out as if to return for Phoebe.

Cole tried to hold in the tears but he couldn't and he knew that as soon as he saw Piper he would release them again. He turned slowly and their eyes met. As the tears welled in his eyes he tried to blink them away, but he couldn't he just starred at Piper, he couldn't say anything.

Piper watched helplessly as Cole turned slowly. Their eyes met and all she saw was the tears escaping the over flowing well that had pooled in his eyes. She knew what had happened but she needed to hear it. But she didn't want him to say the words. First Prue and now Phoebe, what would she do?

"Piper. I…" he couldn't say it. He had lost the one person that ever loved him, and he loved in return. He didn't know how to go on with out her. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered out.

Piper just starred at him as the tears came freely. She couldn't move, she couldn't process anything at that moment. She watched as Cole almost collapsed to the floor burying his head in his hand and cried for his true love: her sister.

Mary watched the scene unfold in front of her. She watched has Piper seemed to read exactly what Cole was thinking in the short time that he had been there. She also knew what had happened and felt the loss of the woman she didn't know.

Though what really surprised her was Cole. He had fallen to his knee, with his head buried as the tears and sobs cried out of him. She had never seen him like that. Even in the years that she had come to know him, come to love him. She realized at the moment that Leo was right: Cole had turned. And it was all because of the love of a woman: his soul mate.

Piper felt this huge weight sitting in the spot where her heart was. It hurt to even think about it at first, and when she did, she felt like it would never end. That she would never be able to feel anything again. Both her sisters where gone. She was alone.

Cole had cried so much he had no tears left to cry. He just sat on the floor looking at his hands. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. He looked up to Mary and caught her gaze at him. He knew then that she understood, that he was no longer the demon that she knew and had turned against them. He realized then that as much as he was hurting inside that he had to be there for Piper. She had just lost two sisters in less then an hour.

* * *

"He's gonna be very angry."

"He should be glad."

"The middle one got away, in case you forgot that."

"True and she may help lead us to the traitor but he will be very happy about the outcome of the youngest."

"You tell him then." He said as he turned and walked away from the other, "It's your funeral."

"No actually it would be hers." He laughed a deep evil laugh.

* * *

Piper watched through her own tears and the man before her. Gathering her strength she got up and went to him. Resting her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there and hurting as well.

Cole slowly stood up and stood next to Piper. Pulling her close to him he just held her as she cried for her lose. He felt her pain but he also knew that she was suffering the loss of two people, and him only the one.

As she cried into his chest her thoughts turned to another she held dear. She knew that Leo would not be far behind Cole. If Cole had located them why hadn't Leo?

"Cole?" She whispered to him though not moving

"Yeah." He answered not looking at her.

"Where's Leo?"

Cole looked down at her, she wasn't looking at him and for that he was thankful. He now had to add to her burden and tell her that her Whitelighter husband was now in the hands of Demons.

He had paused long enough to cause her concern. She tilted her head up to look in his eyes. She could still see the redness and swelling from his crying, but she was thankful that he was there for her now. At least she had someone. She wanted to offer him some comfort for he too had lost Phoebe. But she could tell that he was hiding something

"Cole, where is he?" she pleaded

Taking in a deep breath he looked her straight in the eyes, "He was captured by some demons that attacked us."

Piper starred at Cole in disbelief. She knew what would happen if Leo was ever caught by a demon. They would kill him. She could feel her legs get weaker as her world went black.

* * *

Talk to us people... SO where IS Leo? and what about Prue? How will Piper deal now that she thinks with both her sisters are dead, no Leo and she is all alone? What will Coel do now that Phoebe is gone? And what about Andy? Is he REALLY a demon now? keep reading and get the answer to all your questions and more...


	8. Chapter 8

Standing high up on a bluff, overlooking the crystal blue waters of the bay, the small cottage seemed to vanish into the tall oak and maple tree's surrounding it. The storm shutters were all open, allowing the cool morning breeze to enter, billowing the curtains as it did.

Inside, in the bedroom, two figures lay, one holding the other. The man sat, leaning back against the wall, one hand holding hers, the other resting gently on her forehead, his thumb rubbing a slow line back and forth across the warm skin.

The woman slept, her dreams peaceful, as her head rested on the leg of the man she loved, all her worry's, fears and pain eased by the comfort of his caress. In her sleep she stirred, trying to wake, but his soothing touch as he responded to her movement and she was once again lost in slumber.

When he was sure she was asleep, Andy slowly got up from the bed, replacing a pillow for his leg. Placing a feathery soft kiss on her head he went to the kitchen, fixing himself a drink and something to eat.

For five hours he had watched over her, cleaning her wounds and soothing her sleep, but he knew soon she would wake and then he would have to tell her why he had been there, and he just hoped he had the chance to explain, that she would listen.

She slowly became aware of her surrounding, her mind working its way free of the fog of sleep. She saw dust mote's dancing in the sunbeams streaming through the open window, and the sound of the surf rolling against rocks reached her ears. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here. The last thing she could recall was the demon using a knife on her leg, and then nothing.

Her entire body ached, as she tried to sit up, the abused witch found that each and every muscle protested. She must have made a noise, for she could hear someone approaching on padded feet, but the person who entered was not who she had expected. Her voice caught in her throat as Andy walked in, and a single tear made a path down her cheek.

"A...Andy?" she questioned hesitantly.  
"Yes Prue, it's me, I'm real."

She reached out to him, her hand trembling as though afraid he would disappear with a touch. As she felt his hand in hers she cried out and he gathered her into his arm's as she cried with joy.

* * *

He could hear voices talking but they sounded far away, as though down a long tunnel. Unable to make his body obey his wishes, he lost to the darkness.

"Has he woken up yet?" the first voice asked, as they watched the whitelighters eye flickering, trying to open.  
"No, not yet." the second said.  
"Let me know as soon as he does." the first speaker said turning on his heel and walking away.

Looking at the sleeping whitelighter, he was glad he was not facing the others wrath. Opening the door, he went in to check on his charge.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity, Prue released the hold she had on Andy, sitting back a little and just looking, taking in the sight of her lost love, returned to her.

"Yes, I'm real. I'm here." he said at her look. "And I'm not leaving you anytime soon." bending down, he sealed his word with a soft, tender kiss.  
"But...how...why?" she asked when she finally found her voice, husky from crying.  
"It's a long story." He said, turning his head so she could not see the emotion playing across his face. The shame, and anger of what he had done, what he had allowed to be done, tugged at his very being.  
"Andy?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
"I..I'm not sure where to start."  
"Please, don't shut me out. I don't want to lose you again."

Looking into her blue eye's, the concern, and love he saw there touched his heart. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he must, for both their sakes.

"I..I'm a...a spy, for the Elders." he said. "For the past two years I have lived, and acted, as a demon."

Prue pulled away from him, looking at him in shocked silence, her mind racing over what he had just said.

* * *

"Sir, he is awake." the healer said as the head Elder approached him. "But he is still very weak."  
"Can he speak?"  
"Yes, but please, don't be in there to long, he is still healing."

Leo was laying back in the bed when he saw the Elder enter, and as he tried to sit up, he was waved back down.

"Leo, do you know why you are here?" he asked.  
"No sir. I don't even remember how I was brought here."  
"We orbed you here after you almost died. The energy bolt you took shocked your system almost beyond repair."  
"How log have I been here?" he asked.  
"Almost a day, but don't try to leave yet, the healer has said you must rest for a while, before you use your powers."  
"What about...?" Leo started to ask.  
"Do not worry about them just now, we are doing what we can for them."

Before he could ask anymore questions, the Elder got up and left, leaving him to wonder about the last remark. Reaching out, he tried to sense his wife, and when he felt her he knew he had to get to her. Her very essence was one of anguish.

* * *

"Wha...what do you mean?" Prue asked Andy.  
"When I, died," he said, hesitating, "I was approached by an Elder. They were looking for someone to go underground for them, to spy on the Source. I,I excepted because it was a way that I could still help you. I didn't know that I would...would.." his voice trailed off as he remembered.  
"You would what?" she asked, scared of what he would say.  
"I lost myself, my sense of right. I have done thing's I never thought I would do." Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he needed to say. "I killed an innocent."


	9. Chapter 9

Cole sat on the edge of the bed that they had moved Piper too. Replacing the cool wash cloth on her forehead before he stood up and went to the window.

Looking out to the sea he watched as the surf crashed against the shores. He starred, wishing and hoping that it was all a mistake and that what he saw was not real. But he knew that it was and that he had lost her forever. A single tear made its way down his cheek with the threat of more to follow.

Mary stood in the doorway and just leaned against the frame watching Cole. She could see even from there the anguish that he was going through. She had seen it earlier as he collapsed in tears. Entering the room quietly she quickly checked on Piper before approaching Cole. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You truly did love her didn't you?" she ask softly, almost afraid of the answer she would receive.

He nodded, "More than life itself." He managed to get out.

"You can't blame yourself Cole." She told him

He couldn't say anything he just starred out the window. Finally he turned and sat in the chair in the small room casting a saddened looked at Pipers sleepnig form.. "She brought out the real me. No one has ever done that before. She made me love. She made me feel love in return." He paused a moment "She made me human."

As she stood there and watched the former demon once again break down at the loss of his love. She couldn't help but go to him. After all that he had done in the past she could tell that the love of one person had indeed changed him. "Cole."

"I loved her more then," he paused as he slowly met her gaze. "More than I loved anyone."

* * *

They all kneeled in front of him fearing the out come. The price for failure was their deaths. They all knew that.

"They have escaped Sir." One said quietly

"And that is why you are here. To tell me something that I already know?"

"No Sire, we have come to ask for another chance to retrieve them."

"You are the most powerful demons I have and you lose three little witches, a whitelighter and two traitors."

"But…"

Waving his hand, "Silence. At least the youngest is no longer a problem. With that I am pleased. She will not be bothering me again and the power of three is now severed."

"The oldest and the Whitelighter escaped with the traitor. We do not know where they are. When we fought in the tunnels he shimmered out with her. But the Whitelighter was taken by them."

"And what of the middle one?"

"We believe that she is with Belthazor."

"So where are they? You can not stand there and tell me that you do not know where they are. I want them _ALL_** dead!!"**

"We believe that Belthazor would have taken her to the book."

"The old woman. Hmm. Yes that does make sense." The Source thought a minute, before turning to two small minions. "Go. Find out for sure. We can not give them the chance to retrieve their book. If they do so, they may still have ways to defeat us. Even without the power of three the remaining two are still powerful."

Leaving the chamber the minions went in search of the remaining Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper stirred but did not wake as Cole once again moved towards her. Once again changing her wash cloth he turned to Mary.

"She will probably sleep must of the night." He said as he noticed the sun setting below the trees.

"So they were close?" Mary asked about the sisters

"Yeah. All three of them. And now Prue and Phoebe are…" he couldn't say it. "And I have no idea where Leo is."

"I'm sure he's ok Cole. It wasn't your fault."

"I could have saved her."

"At what cost? Pipers life instead?"

"I don't know. I should have gotten there sooner."

"Cole." She started as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "You couldn't have know. And I was arguing with you. So if you want to blame someone blame me."

"Mary this is not about you. It's about all of us. And the Source." He said.

"Cole please. It is just as much about us as it is about them."

Cole met her gaze but never responded. Standing he once again made his way to the window. "Mary it's just hard right now. Please."

"I understand Cole but we can not stay here together and not discuss it."

"I know. But not now. Not here."

"Fine Cole. But soon."

He never said a word. He just watched as the sun sizzled into the ocean. His thoughts turned to his one true love. "I love you." He whispered to the sky as the sun made its final decent to the sea.

* * *

He sat and watched the two of them sitting in the cabin hidden in the trees. He would watch and gather information for the Source. He would report back to him immediately for fear of his life if he didn't.

He watched as the traitor leaned over and kissed her. She had been in the hands of the Source but he had changed that. He had taken her from them. And now he had to prevent them from getting to their book. For even with just two of the Charmed Ones they could still cause some damage to the demonic world.

He could see that she was still injured and that could play in their favour as long as their whitelighter never intervened. He would watch and listen waiting for the right time to leave and tell the Source.

* * *

Prue stared at Andy in disbelief at what he said. "You. You **WHAT**?" she yelled as she pulled away from him.

"Prue I had no choice."

"You always have a choice Andy."

"Prue we have to focus on the situation at hand right now."

"And that being?" she asked with anger.

"We have to find Leo." Andy said as he held her.

"And my sisters." She said with determination.

"Prue."

"Andy we need to get to them. I just suddenly disappear and.."

"Prue they'll be fine. Cole got out in time. I'm sure that he went straight to them." Andy said as he pulled her close to comfort her. "But right now you're not going anywhere. You're hurt and that is something that we need to take care of now."

Her anger somewhat subsided for the time being, she let him tend her wound.

He continued to watch as he tended her wound. Before he shimmered out to report to the Source.

* * *

The other shimmered into place to watch Belthazor. He knew that he would go to the house of the old woman. He watched as Belthazor tended the fallen witch. She had seen her distraught over the loss of her sisters. He would wait there to see what happened between the three of them. Hoping that he could take something back to the Source.

* * *

"Mary I'm sorry the way things worked out."

"Cole don't be. I know it was not meant to be. And I am happy that you found your true love."

"Only to lose her to what? The wilds of Mother nature?"

"Cole I know you. Stop blaming yourself."

"You know me to well Mary." He said without looking at her.

"I should. We were engaged to be married."

Cole turned and caught her eye, only to turn away again.

* * *

Piper stirred having the same nightmare. Her sister being killed and eaten alive by the sharks of the Atlantic Ocean. She wanted to reach out and scream but something prevented her. She could hear voices but couldn't make them out. Or could she? What she heard confused her more then anything. Cole was engaged before? And to a witch non the less.

* * *

Leo couldn't wait for the healer to return. He felt his wife's anguish and despair and he knew that he had to get to her immediately. So, gathering his strength he focused on her location. Checking to make sure, he orbed out against the healers and elders' wishes.

* * *

Piper stirred again only to cause Cole to look her way.

"Piper? You're awake?"

"Cole? What happened?"

"You passed out. You ok?"

"I'm …" she never finished her sentence as out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar blue light that usually indicated her husband. She was both happy and shocked to see him.

He saw her laying on the bed with the cloth over her forehead and right away was concerned and worried. Making his way to her he couldn't help but offer her comfort.

As she saw him take form she was shocked again. There stood her husband and friend. As he staggered to her she could see the love in his eyes.

"Pr..Prue.." was all he managed before he succumbed to his injures and passed out. Though not quite relaying his message.

"Le..Leo?" she starred at him in shock the day's events once again reminding her of her loses and she too passed out again.

Cole and Mary looked on as both the whitelighter and Piper lost consciousness. But what concerned Cole was, why was Leo talking about Prue


	10. Chapter 10

She awoke with a start, the events of the last day replaying over and over in her mind. Looking down at the person sleeping fretfully beside her, his handsome face seemed to cringe in fear, or was it pain? Beyond all her hope's and dream's, he had returned, but he was no longer the same.

Reaching out to him, she shook him gently, hoping to wake him, but his exhaustion was to complete, and he would not stir. Sliding to the edge of the bed, her bruises protested as she sat up, putting her legs over the edge. Her troubled thoughts turned to her sisters yet again as she remembered the last time she had seen them.

The ache of her body forgotten, surpassed by the pain in her heart, she shuddered, thinking about them. Were they safe? She had to know!

"Andy, wake up." she said, once again shaking him by the shoulder, and as he sat up in the bed, she jumped a little, for his eyes, as they opened, seemed to glow with an eerie light.

Andy saw her pull back and he knew why. Bowing his head, he took a calming breath, releasing the last of his fears from the dream. The same dream he had been having for almost two years, the death of a young witch at his hands. Her face had been replaced by that of the woman before him, the woman who held his heart.

"Prue..."  
"No Andy, not now, please." she said, cutting him off. "I'm not ready for this."  
"I know," he said softly, turning and getting off the bed. "I'll get you something to eat." this he said so she could hear him.

Returning a few minutes later with a tray loaded with fruits and a pot of coffee, the two ate in silence, neither wanting to break the quiet, breaking the moment.

"I had better change that bandage," he said after they finished. "Then we should decide what to do."  
"I need to find my sisters." she replied wincing a bit as the old wrap pulled at her leg. "Then we will talk."

Looking into her azure gaze, he knew he would do as she asked, just like he always had, never able to deny her when she was so sincere. He just hoped he would be able to tell her why he had done what he had done, for he still didn't know himself.

* * *

Cole stared at the two, lying together on the bed, and he could not take it any more, he had to get out. Turning, he fled, leaving behind the house, the memories; the pain. He ran stumbling blindly, he ran until he could go no further and then he dropped to his knee's, crying out to the heavens the pain he felt in his heart.

Mary saw him leave, and her heart, that had until just this past day held such hatred for him, wept with him. If she had not seen it, she would never have believed that Belthazors heart could feel love. She was torn, should she go after him, or stay, and watch over the two in her bedroom. Looking in on them, she saw they were both still sleeping, and making her decision, she took a blanket and went to find him, trusting in the spell she had woven to keep them safe.

* * *

"Andy, we need to get going, I have to find them." Prue said when he was finished with her leg.

"We will, in just a few minutes, I have to 'sense' were they are first."

Closing his eyes, Andy reached out, hoping that what little power he had would be enough to locate her sisters. There, just on the outer limits of his range, he could feel something, but it was faint, like it was fading, or hidden from 'sight'. Holding out his hand, he felt Prue take it, and still concentrating, he pulled her close and shimmered to it.

When Prue opened her eye's after shimmering, her first sight was of her younger sister, sleeping with her husband, and she felt a surge of joy go through her. Limping to the bed, she sat down, stroking the hair of the middle sister, and casting a glance at Andy, she gestured with her head, telling him all he need to know. He went to look for Phoebe.

Piper stirred, deep in sleep, her thoughts mixing with each other as she dreamed. She dreamed she could see her sisters, laughing together as they walked down a beach, and she could almost hear Prue talking if she listened closely enough, calling to her.

"Piper? Please, open your eye's." Prue said, softly, so as not to wake Leo. She just wanted her sisters now, and she needed to tell them she was sorry. Sorry for leaving them there, sorry for not telling them she loved them, sorry she was so hard on them But most of all, sorry for yelling at them, especially her baby, Phoebe. She needed her sisters more then she needed her own breath.

Piper opened her eyes; the dimness of the room was playing tricks on her she thought, for it looked like Prue was sitting there with her.

"Piper?" she heard the beloved voice of the oldest say. She didn't even remember moving, but the next thing she knew she was safe in her sisters loving embrace, her tears mixing into her dark hair as she cried out her grief.

"Y...you're alive?" she said, as her sobs quieted.

"Yes, and we are together again, the three of us." Prue said, stroking her back to quiet her.

Piper knew then that Prue had not been told, and, she knew, that she should be the one to tell her. "Prue.." she couldn't go on, and, as she looked at her oldest sister, the tears and the grief on her face said more then her words ever could.

"Piper?" Prue questioned, her heart thudding against its cage as if it knew what had happened. "Where is she?" But she received no answer.

"Prue she..." Piper tried again.

"**NO!"** She cried, as she rose to her feet, "she's not...!" Limping, she headed for the door, determined to check the house, because she would not except what she had seen in Pipers eyes. The hurt, the loss, the sorrow was too much to bear.

Andy meet her in the living room, his eye's full of questions at her tone, as he saw Piper and Leo stumble out of the room after her.

* * *

Mary had found Cole, and together they had sat, neither saying a word as the older woman, held the half demon. She knew he needed to deal with his pain, but as a demon, he had never faced that kind of loss before, and she vowed that she would be there for him, if he wanted her. Then she felt it. The barrier had been broken. Evil had entered her house.

"Cole, we have to get back, their in trouble." she said, as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the house.

* * *

"Andy?" Piper said in disbelief, as she saw who was in the living room.

"What's going on?" Leo asked confused his mind still foggy from sleep.

"Did you find her!" Prue almost demanded of Andy, searching the room with her eye's.

"Prue, please..." her sister started to say.

""No, it's not true!"

"Prue, she's gone." Piper had walked up to her, gathering her in her arms. "There was nothing we could do."

"Wha...what happened?" Prue asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Cole came and found us, and as he was bringing me here, I saw...I saw.." Piper stopped as her voice caught in her throat. Her mind filled with the last sight she had of her baby sister. Leo could see her anguish, and he wrapped his arm's around her, offering what support he could.

"What? What did you see!" Prue demanded

"There was a shark, and when Cole got back there, there was blood in the water." tears were once again falling down her cheeks, the pain coming back ten fold as she told her sister. "He couldn't find her."

"No, I don't believe you. She's got to be alive! Maybe...maybe she.." Prue turned and buried her head in Andy's chest.

He held her close, trying to make sense of it all. _How could this be happening? Why were they forced to suffer like this? Why couldn't he have prevented this?_ He could feel her trembling as he held her.

Prue shook herself, she had to be strong, because she could sense that Piper needed her, she had been through so much by herself. Releasing her hold on Andy, she walked towards her middle sister, enfolding her in her arms.

The front door of the house slammed open, framing two shapes in the fading light.

"**You!"** the taller one said, stepping forward. His burning look of hatred was directed at Andy, almost as if he didn't see anyone else. A blue-white spark appeared in his hands.

"**Cole! No!"** the sisters cried together. "He's on our side!"

Cole had transformed into his demon side, the red and black face of Belthazor turned to look at them, confusion on his face. Turning back, he just glared, but he seemed to be calming. Then, with no warning, he raised his hand and threw the energy gathered there.

Straight at Andy!


	11. Chapter 11

"Master we have a problem."

"And that is?" he asked impatiently.

"The two remaining witches are together. Along with their whitelighter and the two traitors."

He sat in silence. He knew that eventually they would find each other. They always did. But with the youngest gone he had one advantage over them. They no longer had the power of premonition on their side. And that was always the one power that would be the undoing of the many he had sent before. The youngest was always able to warn them. Give them the chance to be prepared.

"Track them and watch them. I want to know their every move and when they find the book."

Bowing to his master he exited the chamber.

The Source sat there on his throne. He knew now what he must do. If they were back then he would have to pull back his efforts. They were too powerful, even if they were short one. He would think of another plan to rid himself of the remaining Charmed one. So he would wait and watch as he formulated another plan.

* * *

Andy didn't even have time to move as the bolt came straight at him. He heard Prue scream but it was too late. He could feel the bolt hit him. Yet it never came. He didn't wait for Cole to try again. He readied his arm to throw a bolt back, when he heard it: The screams of someone behind him. Turning quickly he saw the demon from the caverns, the one that tried to stop them from leaving. As the flames consumed him he screamed out in pain. Andy just watched in stunned silence.

Andy turned from the screaming demon to Prue. And then his eyes shifted to Cole. He could see the anger and hatred in his eyes. His years before as an inspector had taught him all the signs of a hostile person. Stepping back from Cole he could see the rage in him building.

Cole watched in triumph as the demon burned. Before his sites turned to Andy once again. He looked at him with hatred. It was his fault that Phoebe died. He had tried to detain them. If he had not interfered then he would have gotten there sooner. Soon enough to save her. He watched as Andy stepped back a few steps. Then he struck. Lunging for the man before him, he didn't seem to care who got in his path.

Tackling Andy to the ground and knocking Prue and Piper over in the process. His anger and sorrow unleashed on the man before him as he punched him in the jaw. Andy, though not to take anything without giving back, fought back. Each man throwing his best at the other. One in defense and the other in pure rage.

"You killed her!" Belthazor roared as he threw Andy out the window.

That was enough for Prue who had picked herself up off the ground and helped up Piper. Using her powers she flung Belthazor against the far wall and glared at him.

"She is_ NOT_ dead! Why do you all keep saying that?" she yelled in anger as she then turned and ran out of the house. Her mind was a whirlwind, as she ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away from the hurt and loss. She couldn't face what may be true.

She ran until she could run no longer. Finding herself at the top of a cliff she fell to her knees. Holding her head to her hands she cried. For what she was unsure. She was happy that they were finally safe but what about Phoebe? And Andy? Had he really killed a witch? She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. She knew deep in her heart that Phoebe was alive. She had to be.

Andy followed her for fear of losing her again. Finding her kneeling to the grass he approached her cautiously. Coming behind her he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Prue."

"She's not Andy. I would know."

"Prue please. Don't do this. You have to let go."

She turned on him and glared.

"_Let go!_ Let go of what? My hope? I won't Andy and you can't ask me to do that." She yelled. "I won't except it Andy. They took me. Who's to say they never took her as well? You of all people can not stand there and tell me it's not a possibility. You're one of them."

Andy starred at her hurt at the last comment. He knew he had that coming. But he had hoped after what had just happened that she felt different. That maybe she understood. "Prue I am nothing like them."

"You killed a witch didn't you? That makes you one of them." She said in anger

"Prue I had no choice. I went under and they tested me right off the bat. I just prayed that it wasn't you or one of your sisters. I had to in order for them to trust me."

"Not good enough Andy." She snapped back as she made her way back to the house.

Andy just stood there watching her leave. He felt remorse over what he had done. He had even asked the Elders to help in out in the situation. To save the witch. But they had not. He had seen her fall at the result of his fireball. He thought of what he could do to make it up to her. Then he realized the one thing that would. He would sacrifice himself for her love. He would help her find her sister; if she was still alive.

* * *

"Cole just stay down. It's over." Leo said as convincing as possible

Cole just looked up at him. "That's easy for you to say." He growled. "You have the one you love."

"Cole. We all know you're hurting. But you are not the only one. In case you forgot I just lost my sister. I've watched her grow and become the person she is today. So don't sit there and tell me that it's easy." Piper cried to him with as much strength as she could muster. The tears running freely down her face.

Cole watched her as she once again broke down at the loss of her baby sister. How could he be so selfish? He knew that Piper was also hurting, as was Prue. But he had lashed out with his feeling, towards the one person he held responsible.

"Cole it wasn't Andy's fault. He was just doing his job. Maybe we'll find out what that was. But I don't believe that he did it because he went to the other side. He must have had a reason." Leo reasoned with him.

Cole looked up at him not sure to believe him or not. He knew though for Phoebe he had to let her go. He just wasn't sure how. All his pent up emotions once again flowed over as he cried in his hands. Would he ever feel whole again? He doubted it. But for her he would try and move past this. And help her sisters in anyway he could

Mary watched as Cole once again lost control of his emotions. Going to him she placed her hand on his shoulder and crouched next to him. Pulling him to her as he cried. After all that had happened she found that she did still love him.

Piper turned to Leo, not able to take much more. She had lost two sisters and a husband in one day, only to have two of them return. As she cried in his chest for the one she lost, she couldn't hold it back any longer. Letting him hold her as her knees got weak. She collapsed in a fit of sorrow.

* * *

She felt the warmth of the blanket on her body. Though not realizing why or what happened. She could hear people talking in the distance.

"Cole you have to tell them."

"I can't Mary. They just lost their sister. The woman I loved. How can I tell them this?"

"They deserve to know."

"Know what? That we were engaged? Or that I was stationed with your brother, and almost got him killed? Tried to get him killed."

"Cole you loved her with everything I can tell." She argued. "Tell me one thing honestly though."

"What?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Did you love her more then you loved me?"

He looked at her stunned. How could she ask that of him? Even now. But he knew the answer even before she asked the question. "Yes. I did." He answered quietly.

Piper lay on the couch almost wishing she was not hearing what she did. As she stirred awake she heard the voices quiet down. Had she really heard what she did? What was the connection between Cole and Mary?

She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

He sat beside her never wanting to let her go again. He lost her for almost six weeks and he feared if he let go that she would disappear again. He was upset at the loss of the youngest as much as she was. She was like a baby sister to him as well.

She stirred once again as the nightmare consumed her. She sat upright with a fright. Only to be met by the arms of her husband.

"I got you honey."

She never said anything. She just cried in his arms.

The door flung open startling everyone in the house. Prue walked in and headed straight for the bedroom that she had found Piper and Leo in earlier. Falling on the bed she couldn't face anyone. She knew what she had to do. She had to convince Piper that Phoebe was still alive and that they had to find her.

As the clock struck midnight Piper still lay in Leo's arms. Cole had fallen asleep in the chair across from her and Mary was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Andy for that matter.

* * *

Not wanting to wake Leo, Piper carefully slide out of his arms and went to the bedroom where she had seen Prue go earlier. Seeing her oldest sister sleeping she carefully crawled on the bed next to her. Much like she had done as a child. Curling up to her she snuggled in and fell asleep.

Out of years of instinct and protection Prue reached over and pulled her sister close to her. They were both needing the comfort of each other then. One suffering the loss of their baby sister and the other determined to find her.

They stayed that way till the sun rose above the sea. Leo awoke realizing that Piper was not with him. Though he knew where she was. He did not disturb them. They needed this time together. He thought about healing Prue but he was still weak. But he had to try. As soon as they awoke he would heal the wounds caused to her by the demon. His thoughts turned to Andy. He had not been seen since Cole threw him out the window. He wondered if he was still on their side or had turned.

Prue stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes. Meeting those of her younger sister.

"Morning."

"Morning." Pure answer quietly. She had made up her mind to look for Phoebe. She knew that she too had to have been captured and that what Cole had seen was not real.

Prue didn't want to say anything yet to Piper about her feelings. She knew it was hard on her sister right then and she didn't want to add to her pain.

Piper crawled out of bed and sat on the edge. "Prue?"

"Yeah honey?"

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked quietly.

"I don't know Piper. I really don't."

Piper stood and walked out of the room in hopes of finding Leo. Maybe he would know. Finding him on the couch where she left him, he was watching the TV with Cole. Snuggling up to him she watched but was not really paying attention.

Prue was getting dressed when she could hear the sound of the TV in the living room. She was not really paying attention to it either until something caught her ear.

"This is Maria Eccles reporting live from Miami Beach Florida. Where yesterday afternoon this fishing Troller, the Haul Away, arrived with a very unusual catch." She moved closer to the vessel." Caught in their nets was this great white shark. Upon further investigation, they discovered the remains of what appears to be a young female, approximately in her early to mid twenties. From the sounds of the corners report she was not killed that long ago. Three days maximum. Our heart felt sympathies to the family." As the camera spanned over the seas. "Again, this is Maria Eccles reporting live from Miami. Looking into another senseless death by Mother natures wilds."

Piper felt the hot tears once again run down her face as she realized then that her baby sister was gone: forever.

Cole just sat there starring at the TV screen as his own tears once again started down his face.

Prue was just about to leave the room when she heard the broadcast. She had thought at first she had not heard right. Her denial from the previous day weighing against what she knew was true. Gripping the doorframe for support she slowly sunk to the floor as her grief consumed her. Crying out for the loss of her baby sister, she could deny it no more. She knew then that she was gone. Taken violently by Mother Nature.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary was never sure later what had caught her attention, but she found herself drawn to the living room. What she found almost broke her heart.

Piper and Leo sat on the couch, her sobs muffled against his chest, as tears fell in silent rivers down his face. Prue sat in a crumpled heap in the doorway, her head down and her shoulder shaking in grief.

Cole, his despair was plain to see, as he just sat there, starring at the TV. A broken man, he seemed to almost age right in front of her. With a sorrowful cry, he vanished, shimmering away.

She moved to the oldest, gathering her into her arms, offering silent comfort where none could be had. She could feel, as she just seemed to melt into her arms, seeking what she had always offered, a motherly touch.

Piper was devastated, her heart broken by the loss, her husbands' arms supporting her. After everything, her hopes were gone, she would never see, never hear, and never hold her loving sister again. She once again felt the empty weight inside where her heart was, and she cried. She cried in pain, sorrow, loss.

Leo could not seem to process what he had heard. _How could this be? How, after everything they had endured, could something as simple as nature end Phoebe's life? How could they have survived facing Demons, warlocks, and all the other minions of the darkness and live, only to lose the one whom was the very spirit of the sisters to fate like this? _Closing his eye's he held his wife, his tears mingling in her hair.

Prue had felt Mary's arms, but everything else seemed to vanish, as she realized her hope's had been dashed, her baby was truly gone, and nothing she did, no power's she had could change that. She had already lost so much, how would she cope, why would she want to, with out her heart, her soul, her little sister.

Cole had shimmered to the one place he could be alone, the mausoleum, where he fell to the floor, hugging himself. The cold floor leeched away his body heat, till it left him as numb on the outside as he was on the inside. The emptiness where his heart had been gnawed away at him until his soul screamed out in agony.

There, on the unforgiving hard surface of the floor, the feared demon Belthazor lay and wept.

Mary had managed to get Prue to the couch, and now, she and Piper were both safe in each others arms, having cried themselves to sleep.

"Leo, will you be all right for a bit?" she asked.  
"Yes. Why?" his voice was husky from crying.  
"I'm going to go get them a few things, but I will be back soon."

When Mary had left, Leo looked down the sleeping sisters, both of them had tear marked faces, the streaks dark against even thier tanned skin. Kneeling down, he called upon his gifts, hoping he had the strength to heal Prue's injuries, and hoping that, just this once, they would allow him to heal the stings Piper had received.

As the familiar glow appeared under his hands, he could see the bruises, and the redness disappearing, leaving them both whole, at least in body. Their souls would take much longer to heal.

Drained, both physically and emotionally, he went to the empty recliner, wanting to be there for them when they awoke. He was asleep almost before he sat down.

Piper woke up, disorientated, her mind still numb from earlier. As she looked around the room, she spotted Leo, sleeping peacefully, in the recliner. Beside her, folded in a neat pile were some clean clothes, but there was no sign of her sister. Picking up the clothes she headed for the bathroom.

It wasn't until her shower was done that she saw the stained, dirty clothes that Prue had been wearing thrown in the trash. Barefoot, she padded into the kitchen in search of her.

"She went outside." Mary said, knowing who she was looking for. "Try down by the bluff I think I saw her head there."

Walking toward the ocean, she could hear the surf rolling in, the sound of gentle thunder. She saw her sister, just standing there, lost in her own thought, her own misery. Wrapping her arms around her, she leaned her chin on Prue's shoulder, neither one saying a word. How long they stayed like that, they didn't know, but as the sun started to set, the both sat down, one leaning against the other.

"Why?" Prue said, her voice barley above a whisper, "Why her?"

"I don't know?" Piper said, looking out to sea.

"It just seems so... unreal, somehow. It's like she will be walking over to us at anytime." Piper just sat their, not saying anything, her thoughts mirroring her sisters. "I just... I just.." Prue's voice failed her as the tears started to flow once again.

Piper held her as she released her sorrow, knowing that she need someone, and that she was alone, the strong one, the protector, she had to let it go. Struggling against her, Prue tried to push her away, to deny everything, but still Piper held her, giving her the thing she would not except. For so long she had kept her feelings hidden, now, all her turmoil, her confusion, her love, came pouring out, and the two sisters wept for the one they had lost. Together, they grieved.

"Prue? What are we going to do?" Piper asked, as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know anymore." the muffled voice of her sister replied.

"Look at me." Piper told her as she gently lifted her sisters' head. Wiping away a single tear that was falling down her cheek, Piper looked deep within her sisters eye's, seeing the pain there, knowing it was mirrored in her own. "Sweetie, I know how you feel, we both feel it."

"But I failed her." Prue said quietly.

"How?"

"I should have been there. I should have saved her."

"There was nothing we could have done. You didn't leave her on purpose."

"It should have been me."

"No." Piper said, in a small voice, "If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"You?" Prue asked, confused.

"I let her talk me in to going. If I had made her go first..."

"No! I know you, and I know Phoebe." Prue told her "She knew you were hurt."

"But, I saw the shark, just before we.."

"I know you tried to warn her."

"But I ... I, I didn't send Cole back soon enough. If I had made him go, if I had said it sooner.."

Pulling her close, Prue ran her hand over her hair, shushing her, as Pipers guilty feeling poured out. The middle child had a tender heart, and it hurt Prue to see her like this. Together, they would have to work through their loss, the emptiness, where a large part of the heart was missing, never to be replaced.

As the sun disappeared in a dazzling display, two people, two sisters: a family mourned, the colors lost on them as their despair washed it all away.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy shimmered into the underground tunnels. Quickly finding cover for fear of getting caught. He knew what would happen now if they found him. But he had to find out what happened to Phoebe. For Prue he would do anything, including risk his life to prove his love to her.

He made his way carefully towards the cells, where he knew that they kept witches and other innocents.

Entering through the darkened chamber he stayed close to the wall. Even if he never found her, he had to at least know what happened to her. Was she there or was she truly dead?

He knew the tunnels and caverns well as he had been there many times before. The dampness ran down the walls and the smell. It was one he never got used to: The smell of death.

He neared the corner and cautiously peered around. Reaching the center of the chamber. It was here that they had performed many a torturous act. Not wanting any information, just causing as much pain as they could before the person screamed. He shuddered at the memories that he had, memories of his own involvement in the cruel acts. It was those that he dreamt of every night, those and her death. How could he have killed that witch? What if it had been Prue or one of her sisters? What then?

"Werdna? What brings you down this low?"

"I was just checking on something." He lied. He knew now he could be in serious trouble. He had been seen.

"So you hear the good news that is going around?"

"Oh. What's that?"

"The Source is a very happy demon. It appears he no longer has to worry about the meddlesome Charmed Ones."

"Oh, I never heard about that." He looked at him with curiosity, "Someone finally off those witches?"

"No not quite that lucky. It appears that the youngest is no longer in the picture." He laughed evilly. "To bad actually. I would have loved to have her visit me."

Andy looked straight through the man. So it was true. Phoebe was dead. "Yeah that's great. To bad for you though hey?"

"Yeah but he promised me something that would be just as fun though."

"Oh. What's that?"

"You." Came the voice from behind Andy.

Spinning around Andy looked into the hooded mask of the Source. Andy looked for a way out but he had none. They had been waiting for him. He went to shimmer out but found he could not. He knew then that he was as good as dead. So he did the only thing he could think of. He wasn't going down with out a fight. Running forward he ran into one of the demons that blocked the exit. Taking them both to the ground. He was soon subdued by several other demons.

Held roughly on either side he faced the Source

"You disappointed me Werdna. Or should I call you Andy. Andy Trudeau isn't it? What is it with all my best demons bedding one of those witches?" he waved his hand towards the middle of the chamber. "Make it as painfully as possible Nonac."

Struggling against his captures his thoughts turned to the one he loved, as he knew that he would never see her again..

"My pleasure Sir." Nonac answered, as the demons holding Andy pulled him towards those tables that he himself had used to torture witches and innocents alike.

* * *

Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her big sister. She could see in her eyes the loss and sadness, even with them still closed.

"Prue?" she said quietly as they lay in the sand, "We should get back. They'll be worried."

"Yeah I know." She said with almost no care. "Give me a few moments."

"Sure. Take as long as you need."

After several more minutes they both started to make their way back up the bluff to Mary's house. Neither one saying a word. Each with their own memories of their sister.

As they approached the small house Piper finally broke the silence. "Prue?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly.

"What's going on with you and Andy?"

"I don't know." Prue replied after a pause "He killed as innocent."

Piper was to stunned to say anything as she stopped in her tracks and looked at her sister. "Are you serious?"

"That's what he told me."

"He must have had a reason Prue. I mean we've known Andy since we were kids. I can't see him doing that."

"That's what he said." Prue repeated, "Yet he saved me and Leo." She added

"Because he loves you Prue. Always has always will." Piper assured her, as she placed her arms around Prues waist.

They continued the walk up the path when they saw the door open. Piper looked up and saw the concerned face of her husband standing there. He knew they needed some time just the two of them, but as the sunset he started to get worried. Piper gave him a weak smile and he knew that she was ok. Though inside her heart it would take some time before she was truly ok.

Making their way inside the two heart-broken sisters sat together on the couch. One holds the other. Giving themselves the love and support they needed to get through their loss.

* * *

He lay there still, as his body shivered from the cold cement. His thoughts on the one true love he had. She had brought out the best in him. He didn't know how he could go on without her. She was all he had in this world. Yet he knew he could not stay. But he could not go back either. He would do what he could to help her sister. He would fight for the side of good. He would do it for her. She had won his heart as no one before had. And he knew that if she were alive now he would do anything for her: he would die for her.

Cole didn't know how long he had been at the Mausoleum. But as his thoughts slowly became a bit more focused he realized what he must do. Focusing on the one place that he knew he could do the most good he shimmered out. Only to reappear in the yard of his past love.

Looking up at the house he closed his eyes as he prepared to face her sisters.

Prue and Piper sat in the couch together with Piper leaning up against Prue, with the later having her arms wrapped over Pipers shoulders. Leo sat back in the recliner and Mary had taken a spot on one of her chairs by the fireplace. No one spoke a word for they didn't know what they needed to say.

Eventually Piper shifted her weight and looked over at Mary. "Mary can I ask you something?" she asked quietly

"Sure honey." She replied though she already knew what the question would be. She had to face it sooner or later and the sooner would be better. She just wished that he were here.

"I thought I over heard you and Cole the other day talking. It sounded to me like you two knew each other."

Mary looked at Piper and could still see the sadness in her eyes over her sister. She then looked to Prue and could see the same thing, only she also held curiosity. Turning from them both she looked out the window. It had started a light rain and she just watched as the drops fell from the sky. Taking a deep breath she answered Pipers question though she didn't turn to face them.

"We did. A long time ago." She said still looking out the window.

Piper continued to watch her as the older woman looked out the window seeming lost in thought.

"I knew him during the war. He was this young handsome officer that was a dear friend of my brother. Only at the time I didn't know that. I had met him one night at an event that I had gone to with my older brother. We hit it off immediately." She told them. "It was at that same party that I met another handsome young doctor." She said as her eyes caught those of Leo's

Both Prue and Piper caught the glance and were stunned. She knew Leo too?

"We saw each other almost everyday before we got involved in the war. It broke my heart knowing that I would never see him again. So just before he was to leave we had a big farewell dinner at the house for him and my brother. It turned out that they were both heading to the same place." She continued as she fidgeted with the end of the throw on the chair.

"It was then that my brother and the man I loved realized that I was the girl that they both had in common. They both loved me with all their hearts. Or at least I thought they did. I never doubted my brothers' love. But after they left I to was called over seas as a nurse. Seeing him again at the US Station I was so excited. As was he. We went out one night with my brother having the best time. At the end of the night we walked and talked, just the two of us. We came to this beautiful bluff over looking the sea. He bent down to one knee and proposed to me." She said quietly as the girls and Leo looked on. Neither one expecting what she had said or what would come next.

"I eventually shared the family secret with him, with the blessing of my brother. You see, in our family it is the men that hold the most power. He accepted it better then I thought he would. Though after awhile he seemed to change."

"Change how? Piper asked

"He almost seemed to shut me out and spend more time with my brother. Eventually I would find out why."

Prue looked at her with unspoken words. "What happened Mary?" she asked gently.

Mary couldn't meet her gaze. She couldn't look at the pain in her face. Before she could answer another spoke the untold truth before her.

"I tried to kill them." Cole said as he quietly walked through the door.

Prue and Piper looked up at the beaten man that their sister loved. They could see the pain he was going through. Lost in their own sorrow they had forgotten that he too had lost her.

"Cole."

"No Mary. They need to know the truth." He said looking at her.

Turning to the sisters on the couch he finished the part of the story that even Mary didn't know.

"I was moving up fast in the demonic world. I had at that time come in to favour with the Source. He was using me a lot on the harder cases. Like he did with the three of you." He moved over to the window and looked out to the darkness. Watching as the moon shimmered along the water.

"Mary's brother was creating a great deal of trouble for us then, so I was chosen to take care of the problem. I figured the best way to get close to him was through her."

"The same way you got close to us through Phoebe?" Prue asked harsher then she had intended.

"Yes, only thing is I fell in love with her." He stated. "I was so close to achieving my goal. When Mary discovered what I was really up to. She had over heard me one night talking to my shadow and send him down to report to the Source."

"And that is when you fought with Charles," Mary said quietly.

"Yes. We both fought for what we believed was right. Only he too was fighting for you."

"And Phoebe never knew that you were engaged before?" Piper asked

"No. It was a part of my past that I didn't want her involved in. And it was so long ago it never really seemed to matter." He said, "And I guess it never will." He added softly.

"Cole that is the past. I can see the changes in you, and if Phoebe is anything like her sisters then I can see why. I loved you then and in some ways I still do. Your were my first love. But I can see in your eyes the pain and sorrow that you feel now. There is something there that was not there when we were together." Mary told him as she stood and gently placed her hands over his.

They all sat or stood in silence before it was broken by Prue. "Mary you said you brother was older then you correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

Piper looked to Prue also wondering what her older sister was thinking.

"And his name was Charles?"

"That's correct." Not quiet following where the Prue was going.

"What did he do in the war?"

"He was a fighter pilot. Prue where are you going with this?" Mary asked.

Prue looked at Piper, and it was then the middle sister realized what Prue was thinking.

"I think what Prue is saying is, that we've met your brother.

"Charles? But how?"

"It was him that saved Phoebe on the island when we first started this holiday. He saved her life." Prue answered her.

Prue and Piper told Mary, Leo and Cole of what had happened to them ever since they had arrived in Bermuda six weeks ago.

During their tale Prue had moved over to the window and Leo had moved next to Piper. Wishing he was there for her and her sisters during their time away. He was glad though that they had each other. For without that he was certain that they would not have survived.

After the telling of their story Prue quietly left the room wanting to just be alone for awhile. Even now knowing it was true it was still hard for her to swallow. Her baby sister was gone. She would never again see her smiling face or her big brown eyes that always held so much love.

Curling up on the bed she pulled the pillow to her and hugged it close. As she soon fell asleep with her mind recalling all the times that she had shared with Phoebe.

* * *

"I think I should call Dad." Piper siad quietly though not moving from her place against Leo

"There is a phone in the other bedroom Piper. You're more then welcome to use that one. It'll give you a bit more privacy."

"Thank you Mary." Piper stood and gave Leo a quick kiss before heading to the other room.

Piper sat at the desk and starred at the phone in front of her. She didn't want to make the call she was about to but she knew that it had to be done. He deserved to know.

Picking up the handset she dialed San Francisco.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad."

"Piper?!. Oh my God are you ok? What about Prue and Phoebe?"

"I'm fine Dad."

"What happened to you guys?" he asked with concern

"Um Dad I can't get into that right now." She said trying to maintain her emotions.

Sensing something wrong, "Piper what is it? What happened?"

"Dad." She said as the tears welled once again behind her eyes.

"Piper honey please tell me what's wrong."

The tears now ran freely once again down Pipers face. "She's gone Dad." She cried out quietly.

"What? Who's gone?"

"Ph..Phoebe."

"WHAT?!"

"Sh…She was ki..killed by a shark." She cried out now losing control of the emotions she was holding inside

"W..What happened?" he asked shocked at what Piper had just said.

Piper slowly began to tell her Dad what had happened with the raft. She didn't get into the whole story of their time on the island, for she just didn't have to energy anymore.

"Do you want me to come down there?" he offered quietly

"No, its ok. I we're coming home soon anyway. We can figure what to do then." She replied quietly between the tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll probably be home day after tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you and give my love to Prue."

"Love you Dad. And I will. Bye." She said as she placed the phone down.

She didn't even recall putting it down she just starred at it again as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Leo had waited long enough till he thought that Piper was done. After a long enough time and she hadn't returned he went to her. Slowly opening the door he found her starring at the phone with the tears streaming down her face again. He went to her and gathered her in his arms as she once again cried for her baby sister.

* * *

Prue walked through the field with a thin layer of fog over it. She walked along not really sure where she was or how she got there. She eventually came across a swing nestled in the trees. Sitting on it her thoughts stayed with her sister.

She then noticed a figure approaching her. As it got nearer she recognized it. Her heart almost leaped from her chest.

As the figure approached, Prue stood from the swing and ran towards the person embracing them in a hug so tight for fear of letting go.

"Oh god I thought I lost you. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Prue answered looking around her.

"These are my best memories of us."

"And mine." Prue said sitting back down with her arms around the person beside her.

"I used to love sitting with you on the swings."

"Yeah me too." Prue said pulling the person close to her never wanting to let go.

"I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"I'm not sure. But I have to go." Standing up and the person moved away from Prue before stopping and looking back.

"I love you Prue."

"I love you to Phoebe." Prue responded quietly as a tear escaped from her eye. As she watched her sister disappear through the fog.

Sitting there a few minutes just starring at the spot that Phoebe had been. When she noticed again a figure approaching. Thinking it was Phoebe coming back Prue stood and ran towards her. but instead stopped when she faced Andy.

"Andy?"

"Hi Prue."

"What happened to you?"

"I went to look for Phoebe. I would do anything for you to prove my love."

Prue wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"She's gone Prue. Everyone down there is talking about it."

"I know. She was killed by a shark." She told him has she once again cried for her sister.

"I came to say goodbye."

"What? Why?"

"My job here is done."

"He killed you didn't he?" Prue asked seeing the look in Andy's face.

"Yes. And I never want you or your sister to go through what I did. But they called me back. Who knows maybe one day we'll meet again."

"I hope so. I love you Andy."

"I love you too Prue." He said before releasing her. Then he too walked off in the direction that Phoebe had come.

Prue awoke with a start, as the tears ran down her face. She had once again lost two of the most important people in her life.

Piper ran into the room as she heard Prue awaken. Going to her sister on the bed she wrapped her arms around her offering her what comfort she could.

"They're gone Piper." Prue cried out on her sisters' shoulder.

"Who's gone honey?"

"Phoebe and Andy. They both came to me in my dream. The Source killed Andy." She said quietly.

Piper just held her, as they both cried for the loss of their sister and their friend. Neither sister wanted to let go and that was where Leo had found them an hour later. Curled up holding each other with the tearstains down their face. Grabbing a comforter from the bottom of the bed he placed it over the grieving sisters. Even he didn't know what would happen now. Just that he had to be there for them.

The next few days he knew would be tough for them all but that they would each help the others get through this somehow. And he knew that deep in their hearts they would never forget those they lost.


	14. Chapter 14

_The waters surface was calm, as Cole and Piper shimmered from view, and Phoebe sat down to wait for his return. Keba was staring intently at the spot they had been, her hackles raised as yet another strange thing happened. The big dog could not understand what was happening, only that she did not like it, and she growled deep in her throat._

_"Keba, it's ok, he won't hurt you." Phoebe said as she dangled her feet in the warm ocean waters._

_Suddenly, something grabbed her, yanking on her leg, and with a scream, she was dragged off the raft, under the water. She came up, fighting for air, only to be pulled back down again, her arms thrashing as she fought to grab on to the raft, needing to get out of the water._

_As Keba started to whine, afraid to go to the edge, the waters stilled and a great cloud of blood rose to the surface._

Mary was tossing and turning, her dreams seemed so real, as, with a start, the older woman sat up, a cry forming on her lips. She just lay there, trying to make sense of what she had seen, wondering why it had come to her here, and why now. She got up, and putting on her robe, she went in search of the whitelighter, needing his advice.

* * *

"Prue?" Piper whispered softly as she awoke, remembering where she was, and why she was there. How much more could her sister endure. First the loss of her baby sister and now, the loss of her true love yet again, she knew she would have fallen completely apart, yet with Prue, she could not tell what she was thinking.

"Prue?" Shaking her slightly, she heard her stir the quiet of the room broken by a soft sob, coming from the other side of the bed.

"I'm awake." Prue said, her voice husky from crying. "Is this really happening?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes yet again.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry about Andy." Piper said, holding her sister close.

"Why is this happening to us, to me?" fresh tears made there way down her cheeks as she seemed to crumble in on her self, her shoulders shaking.

"I wish I could tell you it was all a dream, that none of this was happening," Piper tried to soothe her. They stayed like that for a long time, as Prue's tears quieted down.

As they finally got up, Prue headed for the shower and Piper went in search of her husband. She found him in the kitchen, a cold cup of coffee in his hands as he sat staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Leo, are you ok?"

"I was just thinking about Phoebe. I feel like I should have felt something when she..." he couldn't finish as his grief rose to the surface.

"How, you told us that you were unconscious when it happened."

"But you are all my charges."

"I know you would have done anything for her, but even you can't be everywhere."

Embracing him, Piper realized that she was acting in Prue's normal position, that of the comfort giver, the strong one. Who was going to give her comfort she thought, just as Leo enfolded her in his arms, and allowed her to lean on him, giving and getting comfort.

"Morning." Piper said as Mary walked in. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. You don't have to do that." taking the cup, she looked around, not seeing Prue.

"Got any more?" a voice said from behind her, causing her to jump. Turning she found her self face to face with the oldest, her face drawn, and her eye's red from crying.

Prue moved to the table, sitting down listlessly, staring into the depths of her coffee as though searching for something. Her mind was numb, still trying to make sense of the last few days, as Mary sent Piper to join her, starting breakfast for the dispirited trio.

No one spoke as they eat, all that could be said had already been said. The loss and loneliness they were feeling would pass Mary knew, but for each of them it would be different. Knowing also that the sisters did not need to hear her dream, she motioned for Leo to follow.

"What?" he asked as they entered the living room and she shut the door.  
"You know what I am, but do you know what my powers are?" she asked him.  
"No, why do you ask?"

In the kitchen, Prue and Piper sat in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence when a loud crashing sound brought then to their feet. Without a second thought they both ran for the other room and what they saw stopped them both in their tracks.

Standing over a fallen Mary and Leo were three demons, all looking the same, deep blue and black.

"Well, well, well, look who's joining the party brothers, the Charmed One's." the one closest to the door said, a hideous grin spreading on his face.

"But I thought there was three of them brother." the one in the middle said.

"There was, but didn't you hear, one of them took a swim, and she never came back." the demons said, laughing.

Prue took a step forward, her grief giving way to anger as the demons talked about Phoebe's death so callously. If they had seen the fire starting to burn in her eye's they might have stopped, but the three were not know for there brains, they were just muscle used to take down weaker witches. They had seen an opportunity, and thought they could advance themselves.

"I laughed when I heard that brother, what about you?"

"Yes, imagine that, she didn't even put up a good fight."

Even as he said this, he found himself being flung across the room, colliding with the wall and sliding down to lay in a heap. With a roar, the other two turned, throwing twin balls of red lightning at the sisters. Throwing up her hands, Piper froze them, but the demons did not freeze.

"Piper!" Prue cried when she saw that.

"Don't look at me," she cried, jumping to the side as one of them lunged at her. "Why didn't he freeze?!"

"We are immune to temporal stasis, so get over it." the first demon said, as he prepared to throw another bolt.

Behind him, the door crashed open, as two figures hurled into the room, one a man, the other a dog, both growling in anger. Cole had taken Keba for a walk when he heard something, but not sure what was going on, he had approached the house slowly, so as not to let his presence be known. He had heard everything, his blood seemed to boil in his veins as he heard what they were saying.

"Prue!" Piper shouted as she turned from the commotion at the door, seeing the one she had thrown rising up behind her sister. Without a second to think, she threw out her hands, and the demon screamed, as his body seemed to explode.

"Thanks." Prue said, as she focused on the last one, her blue eye's flashed, and she used her powers to hold him, not allowing him to move.

"That was my sister you were talking about!" Prue said, the menace plain in her voice. She threw him, all her emotions coming to play in that gesture, and he crashed through the wall, and flew across the yard, slamming into a tree where he lay still, the crack of striking the tree echoing across the air.

Prue followed the demon outside, waiting for him to get up again, not realizing he had broken his neck from the force her throw created when he struck the tree.

Inside the house, Mary started to stir, the sight before her catching her by surprise, as Cole and the demon circled each other and Keba prepared to spring. Even as she watched, she saw the dark creature pull back its arm, energy crackling in its open hand.

Keba chose that moment to attack, burying her fangs deep into his arm, yanking him to the side and sending the sphere off course. Cole took advantage of the distraction, landing a solid blow to the others face, staggering him.

Showing some smarts, the demon fled, shimmering out and leaving the room quiet as they realized they had won. Leo rushed to help Mary up as Cole sat on the floor, his angry draining away. The only evidence of the attack was the ruined door, and the hole in the wall where the one was thrown through.

"Mary, are you ok?" Leo asked as he helped her to her feet and moving towards the couch.

"Yes, I think so." she answered, a bit shaken.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, getting back to what they had been talking about. When it came to witches and their powers, he had learned it was best to get answers right away.

"That's what I saw," she said. "In my dreaming. I saw her die."

"Who?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Phoebe, I saw what those demons described."

Cole and the sisters heard her quiet statement, all three knew for sure now that she was truly gone, that there was no hope of her ever coming back. It was now time for them to face the awful truth, and for them to do what they needed to do; to try and move on without her


	15. Leo

The next four chapters are based around Songs. we do not own any of the lyrics. they blong to the artist who wrote them.. These chapters are also various charaters memories of Phoebe and what she meant to them when she was alive...

* * *

Better Days- Faith Hill

* * *

**Better days are fallin' on you**

**Even when you smile I see the hurt come through**

**And I know it feels like it's never gonna end**

**You say nothin's been right for a long time**

**And every step you take is an up hill climb**

**I see you're reachin' out**

**So let me tell you friend that**

Leo sat back and listened to the words as they echoed through his head. He had move out to the patio deck for some time to himself leaving Prue and Piper on the couch together. He had seen the look on their faces after Mary told him about her vision. That was the final straw for them. They had hope that maybe the Source had just taken her. But now they knew. And after Prues dream he also knew that it was over. The free spirit of the family was gone.

He sat on the hammock and recalled the first time he had met Phoebe. Even before he had met her in person, he had seen a special spirit in her. She was outgoing and carefree. Quite the opposite to her sisters more serious attitudes of life.

He recalled the sibling rivalry that Piper had with her to win his heart. He knew it was just her way of getting her sister to open up and love again and to that he would never be able to than her enough for.

**Better Days are comin' around**

**I know you feel like**

**The whole world's gone and let you down but**

**Better days they're comin' for you**

**I know they will**

'**Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do**

_Phoebe walks into the living room while talking on the phone with Piper. Suddenly she spots Leo floating in mid air near the chandelier, __"Oh my god!"_

_"**Phoebe!**' he returns as he falls to the floor._

_"Let me call you back." Phoebe says to Piper in the phone. __Holding out the phone at Leo she yields it like a weapon_

_"Wait Phoebe. I can explain." He says as he steps forward_

_Taking a step back, Leo follows her. __"You're a warlock aren't you?"_

_"No. Wait. If I was a warlock and wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have the last time I was here?"_

_"Ok. Good point, but don't most handymen use ladders to fix the chandelier? Are you a witch?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what are you?"_

_"Uh…I'm a whitelighter." Leo answered truthfully._

Leo closed his eyes as he remembered the time when Phoebe had caught him using his powers. She had promised to keep his secret and let him tell Piper on his own. She had kept the promise; kind of. She had told her sisters, but they didn't believe her until he orbed in with an arrow from a Darklighter embedded in his shoulder.

**And if your sky ain't lookin' the fairest **

**There ain't no reason to be embarrassed**

**Ain't nobody in the world ain't felt**

**The rain from time to time**

**And just when you think it's all over and done**

**The nights get easier one by one**

**So take my hand and hold on tight**

**And soon you're gonna find that.**

He got off the hammock and made his way back inside. He had a feeling that his wife and sister needed him. He knew they would sooner or later if not now. He sat down on the chair from before and just watched them. They were curled up in each other's arms never wanting to let go. He knew that together they would make it through this some how he just wasn't sure how long

**Better days are comin' around**

**I know you feel like **

**The whole world's gone and let you down but **

**Better days they're comin for you I know they will**

'**Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do**

Piper stirred awake and looked up at her husband watching them sleep.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," he said

She carefully untangled herself from Prue and started for the front door reaching her hand out to Leo as she passed him. Taking his hand they exited the front door and made their way to the front yard.

Sitting down Leo pulled her close to him as they sat on the grass. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him.

**I know what it's like **

**To have to face the fight**

**But I won't let you stand alone, no**

"Piper you know that I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah Leo I do. It's just hard right now."

"I know it is sweetie. You two have to remember the good times you had with her. And lean on each other."

"I know." She replied quietly as she snuggled close to him.

"Neither one of you has to go through this alone."

**Better days are comin' for you**

**I know it feels like **

**The whole world's gone and let you down but**

**Better days they're comin' for you**

**I know they will**

'**Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do**

Prue woke from her fitful sleep and noticed that Piper was nowhere to be seen. Lying on the couch starring up at the ceiling her thoughts once again drifted to her baby sister. Finding the need to be with Piper she stood up and went to the window to see if she could see her. Spotting Leo and Piper on the front lawn she over heard what Leo was saying to her about Phoebe.

"Piper I know you and Prue are both hurting right now. So am I and I'm sure Cole feels his heart has been torn from him as well. I don't even really know that words to convey my feelings." He started. "But know this, that I will always be there for you and Prue." He pulled her tighter to him as he could feel her shaking in his arms. "It may not seem like it now honey but there will be better days ahead. But you have to realize that Phoebe would want you to go on.

**Oh, better days**

**I know, I know, I know**

**The whole world's gone and let you down**

**Better days are comin' for you**

**I know they will.**

Leo sat on the grass just holding her as she silently cried. He knew that in time they would celebrate her life and he knew that she would want them too. He vowed to her in good times and bad times, and this was one of those bad times.

They all felt as if the world around them was crumbling apart and that they were in this alone.

He would be there for her and Prue. He also knew in his heart that in time they would all see better days ahead of them. And then one day they would all come to celebrate her life not mourn her.


	16. Piper

**She's Got A Way -- Billy Joel**Piper stood, holding a black dress, its soft material a sharp contrast to the hard lump forming in her chest from the realisation of what the dress truely meant. Today was the first day of living without her friend, her confidant, her sister.

* * *

Moving to the window, she placed the dress on a chair, and leaned her head agains the pane of glass. She had known this day would come, but not so soon. A single tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

**She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her**

**She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason  
Anyway**

_"Piper, what's the matter?" Prue called after her sister_

_"I've had it." Piper replied as she stormed down the street_

_"What do you mean you've had it? Had it with what?" Phoebe asked following both her sisters_

_"With being a witch." Piper stated matter of factly._

_--_

_"I'm not going back to town. I'm through with demon hunting." Piper explained to her sisters as they walked up the driveway to Aunt Gails House_

_"Piper, come on." Prue tried to reason with her sister_

_**"**There's really nothing more to say."_

_"Well, if it's getting back our powers that you're worried about, I can do that, I have a spell that can do that." Phoebe explained hoping that was what was bothering Piper_

_"I don't want my powers back."_

_"You don't mean that." Phoebe replied shocked and saddend_

_**"**Don't I? I think it may be my solution to all of my problems." Piper continued_

_"Piper, wait a second. I know exactly what you're going through. Remember when Andy died? I didn't want to be a witch anymore either." Prue now seeing what Piper was going through_

_"That's different."_

_"How?" Prue argued back_

_"Because not wanting to be a witch isn't a symptom of something else like it is for you, Prue. For me it's the problem. It's the cause, it's the problem of everything. I just, I want a life that hasn't got a lot of death in it. I don't think that's too much to ask." she explained hoping her sisters woud now understand_

_"You can't do this." Phoebe begged_

_"Phoebe, we're all gonna do it sooner or later. I'm just doing it first." Piper finalized as she walked up the steps._

Wiping the tears away, she had to smile. When Phoebe had first unbound there powers, she had not wanted them, now she knew she would feel lost without them. Their gifts had formed a new bond for them, helping to heal the rift between the oldest and the youngest.

**She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me**

**She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know what it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin'  
Anywhere**

**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around**

**She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'**

_"I love you, Leo."Piper says between tears as a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand starts to glow. "I found it. Leo, I love you." She holds her glowing hand over Leo and she heals him. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me."_

_"Piper." Leo reaches up and hugs her_

_Piper holds him in her arms "Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?"_

_**"**I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should of said it before."_

_"It's better late then never."_

She herself had found happiness due to Phoebe, for if she had not cast the spell, Leo would never had been assigned to them.

There were so many things she still wanted to share with her baby sister, but now that would never be. How would she ever be able to tell her children about the wonderful aunt they would never know? As children they had always talked about when they themselves had children, and all the fun they would have together.

**She's got a light around her  
And everywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her  
Everywhere**

**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around**

**She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me**

**She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
Anyway**

_"Piper, do you think I will be a good mommy?" seven year old Phoebe asked._

_"Of course you will. Why do you ask?"_

_"Cause I don't have one. How do mommy's act?"_

_"They just love their kids, like ours loved us." Piper replied, curious to find out why her baby sister was asking that question._

_"What's a mommy's love like?" Phoebe asked shyly, afraid that Piper would get mad like Prue had, when she brought up the question to her._

_"It's a safe feeling, like how you feel when you have a bad dream, and Prue holds you."_

_"But she's not a mommy? How can you say it's the same?"_

_"A mommy is the person who looks out for you, who helps you, who protects you. Prue does all that, right?"_

_"Yes, I hope someday that I'm as good a mommy as you and Prue." the big brown eye's of her baby sister spoke volumes to Piper, and she knew that someday, Phoebe would be the best mother ever, with her big heart and caring soul._

_"You will." she said, gathering her into her arms, holding her close._

"Oh, Phoebs, you would have been the greatest. I miss you sweet girl." Piper looked up towards the heavens, as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, letting her know she was not alone. Her sister held her, once again safe in a motherly embrace.


	17. Prue

**Wind Beneath my Wings – Bette Midler**

* * *

Prue sat out on the hammock that Leo had been in earlier that day. Her thoughts turned to memories that she shared with Phoebe.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh –**

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,**

**to never have sunlight on your face.**

**You were content to let me shine, that's you way.**

**You always walked a step behind**

_Prue was waiting for Phoebe after school. She had told Grams that she would pick her up as Grams had some stuff to take care of. As she waited, leaning against the car she spotted her sister walking towards her with a few of her friends._

_"Hey Phoebe isn't that your sister Prue over there?"_

_Looking up Phoebe spotted her oldest sister._ What did I do now?_ She thought. "Yeah." She replied with not much enthusiasm._

_"Man I can't believe your Prue Halliwells little sister. She was the best cheerleader the school has ever had." One of her friends commented._

_"Yeah and she was also class president _**and **_homecoming queen."_

_Phoebe listened to her friends as they talked about Prue. She was getting used it by now, for the first few months of high school that was all she ever heard about. The teachers praised her for her excellent grades, her friends talked about her like she was some sort of god or something. She let Prue have her days in the sun. She knew that everything they said was true._

_Prue listened to what her friends were saying about her and couldn't help but smile. But she watched her baby sister just nod her head in agreement with everything they said. She never denied it or retaliated. She was always willing to let her sisters take the limelight. Prue recalled some of the awards that Phoebe had won over the years in school for sport. But nobody ever really seemed to remember. They always talked about her big sister._

**So I was the one with all the glory,**

**While you were the one with all the strain.**

**A beautiful face without a name for so long.**

**A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

_"Hey kid aren't you Prue Halliwells kid sister?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Just curious." He said as he walked away._

_Phoebe just starred after him down the hallway. Her first year in junior high almost done and she still had no name. She was always referred to as Prue Halliwells kid sister. She was used to it._

_Phoebe tried to live up to her sisters' standards but it was hard for her._

_Turning around as she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and looked up into the ice blue eyes of her oldest sister. Prue had heard what the other guy had said to Phoebe._

_"Hey kiddo. How was school?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked_

_"I heard you had a game after school. Piper and I were gonna watch." Prue told her, "but if you don't want us too."_

_"No I do." Phoebe said closing her locker and making her way to the gym._

Prue thought back to those days in high school as she sat in the hammock of Mary's backyard. She knew it must have been hard for her sister to always have someone reminding her of all things that Prue had done. But in her heart she held Phoebe in a different way.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**

**And everything I would like to be?**

**I can fly higher than an eagle,**

**For you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Phoebe's free spirit was something that Prue wished that she could have. She had always been the responsible sister where Phoebe could just take each day as it came. That was what Prue had wished for. Thinking of the days they had together it brought a smile to Prue's face. Even when I was feeling down she would always know how to pick me up. She thought

**It may have appeared to go unnoticed,**

**But I've got it all here in my heart.**

**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**

**I would be nothing without you**

Piper came outside and sat with her sister. Neither one saying a word as Prue suddenly leaned down against Piper.

"I loved her soo much Piper. I don't think she ever really realized that." Prue finally said quietly

"Sure she did Prue."

"I never really showed her. But I do and I miss her so much it hurts here." Prue said holding her hand to her heart.

"I'm sure she knew Prue. She had so much love in her." Piper started but couldn't continue.

"She helped make me who I am Piper. I need her to know the truth."

"She knows now. She is probably sitting there with Mum and Grams and giving everyone up there a hard time. But I know that she will always be here for us."

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?"**

**You're everything I wish I could be.**

**I could fly higher than an eagle**

**For you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero? **

**You're everything, everything I wish I could be.**

**Oh, and I could fly higher than an eagle,**

**For you are the wind beneath my wings**

'**cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

"She never fought back when people talked about me at school. She just went along with whatever they were saying. I was so proud of her when she went back to school. She pushed for me to get back into photography never once thinking of herself." Prue said

"She loved you Prue. She wanted to see you be successful." Piper explained. "To see you happy."

"She was always there when I fell. No matter how much I pushed her away."

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.**

**You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings**

**Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.**

**Oh you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Oh you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, **

**So high I almost touch the sky.**

**Thank you, thank you,**

**Thank God for you the wind beneath my wings.**

Prue looked up to the sky and watched as the birds flew higher and higher.

"I love you Phoebe. Thank you for touching my heart." Prue said as she leaned against Piper as the tears rolled down her face. Recalling the times they had shared together.


	18. Cole

**While you loved me. – Rascal Flatts**

**If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be surprised if you're where it begins  
Girl I'd have to dedicate every line on ever page  
To the memories we made, while you loved me**

Cole sat, his thoughts turned inward, as he remember his lost love. It all seemed so unreal, how could she be dead. It was only yesterday in his memories that they had first admitted their love for each other, the witch and the half demon, a love that never should have been.

She was the only person, except for his father, who had excepted him just as he was. Her love had transformed him, changing him into the man he was now. How could he hope to live up to her memory? How could he live without her? What if he failed?

Shaking his head at the thought, he looked towards the heaven's, making a silent vow to continue her fight, evil would not win.

**I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me**

**I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day  
Even though I know the end, Well I'd rather do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me**

_"Wait, wait, I won't hurt you." Cole sat on the ground looking up at her_

_"No? It's a little late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?" she asked the questions she wanted answers too, with her heart breaking and her tears running freely_

_**"**No, that's not it." she tried to explain_

_"Then what was it?" she demanded an answer_

_He stood up slowly, "I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallows Eve._

_She looked at him stunned, "That was you?"  
_

_"Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you." there he has said it. he loved her_

_**"**You bastard." she grolwed at him holding the vial in her hand ready to vanquish him_

_"That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else was a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal." he explained to her his reasons for his love to her_

_**"**You're lying." she wanted it to be true but she didnt know anymore_

_"How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you." he pleaded to her_

_"No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon." she was confused. for no matter how wrong she knew it was she did love him too_

_"One who's done unspeakable things. But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."_

_"I wanna believe you." she says through her tears_

_**"**Then let me prove it to you." Cole spreads out his arms. "Vanquish me."_

"Cole? How are you holding up?" Leo asked as he gave his friends shoulder a squeeze, "You haven't said much."  
"I...I'm not sure. All this time I never...I always... It should have been me." Cole said, his voice breaking as he tried to express what he was feeling. "I am the one who should be dead. Not her! Why! Why her?" he said as tears fell down his face unchecked.  
"I wish I could tell you why things happen," Leo told him, his heart going out to the shattered man. "I wish I knew."

"I don't want to lose her."

"You won't, as long as you remember her, and hold her in your heart, she will always be with you."

**I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me**

**I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me**

Cole's mind was filled with memories of Phoebe, how she felt, how she smelled, how she seemed to light up the whole room when she smiled. She had an inner strength that gave him courage, that helped him to overcome his darkness, to find the path to his salvation.

"Leo, what did you say to Piper when you asked her to marry you?"

"Why are you asking me that now?" Leo asked him.

Putting his hand into his pant pocket, Cole pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, Leo saw a flawless diamond nestled inside, the fading light of day sparkling off the facets.

"I was going to ask her when she got home. Now, I will never know what she would have said."

"She would have said yes. She loved you with all of her heart and soul." Leo said, as he felt his own tears start to flow.

Together, the two men sat in silence, watching as the sun sank into the ocean, both of them with tears falling unashamed, one for the loss of a 'sister' the other for his soul mate.

**I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me**


	19. The End

Leo walked down the dock making his way to the Coast Guard station. He had been to the hotel where the girls had been staying before their adventure started. Luckily the hotel still had all the girls items. Having picked them up he made his way along the dock. His thoughts turning to Phoebe.

As he walked in the office he spotted Lt. Arnold whom he had met so many weeks ago.

"Leo. What brings you by at this hour?"

"I have news for you. You can call of any possible search for the Halliwells."

"Oh." Lt. Arnold looked at him curiously

"Yeah, Cole and I found them the other day. Only we were only able to save two. Phoebe was killed by a shark." He added solemnly.

"I'm sorry Leo." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanx. Look I need to get back to my family. I just wanted to let you know and to thank you for your support."

"Hey your welcome."

Leo turned and left the office and headed for the car that contained all the girls' personal items in it.

Driving down the road his thoughts were once again drawn to the youngest Halliwell. It was all so unreal to him. As he drove down the dusty road his thoughts were interrupted at something he saw. Stopping the car he backed up and looked at the poster in the store window.

Starring at the poster it suddenly dawned on him to why it caught his eye. "Keba?" he said to no one.

Getting out a pen and paper from the glove box he noted down the name and number and started his way back to Mary's.

Pulling in the driveway he gathered what he could of the girls belongings and headed for the house.

Prue and Piper sat in the hammock under the tree not saying anything. They just lay there in the comfort of each other. Knowing that together they would somehow get through this. At that point it was all they could do. Just hold each other in comfort, as a silent tear would escape every now and again.

That was how Leo found them as he went to the backyard. As he looked on he spotted Keba on the ground right next to them, looking sad. He watched on and realized then that what they said about the dog was true. It was if she was part human, for she seemed to know what was going on.

"I got your things." Leo said as he crouched beside the hammock. And ran his hand over a Keba's fur

"Thanx Leo." Piper said as she placed a hand on his.

"Sure." He bent over and kissed her gently before heading back to the house.

They sat a bit longer before the silence was broken.

"Prue. Piper."

Both sisters turned to the sound of the familiar voice.

"Dad?" seeing Cole standing beside thier father, they understood how he had gotten thier

No more words were spoken as a father comforted his two oldest in the loss of his youngest. And his two remaining daughters comforted him.

* * *

As the clouds began to roll in the three made their way inside as the light rain started from the sky, and the soft rumble of thunder in the distance could be heard. The weather seemed to play on the mood of all those in the small house.

As the girls got ready in one room Leo, Cole and their father waited in the living room. No one said a word. What could they say? They couldn't bring her back as much as they wanted to, it was something that just wasn't possible and something that they would now have to deal with in their own way.

"Prue."

"Yeah."

"We're gonna be ok right?" Piper turned to her oldest sister for reassurance

Prue turned to look at Piper who had just finished getting dressed. She pulled her sister into a hug. "Together we will Piper." As she felt the tears once again well behind her eyes.

* * *

The five of them walked out of the house together. Leo with his arm around Piper, and Victor with his arm around Prue. He had finally managed to get his own life together to be there for them and now he suddenly lost the one daughter that was always there for him. Following behind them was Cole.

As they made their way down the path to the beach they stopped suddenly at the girl in front of them. She must have been no older then 16 Piper thought. But her resemblance to her lost sister was uncanny.

"You must be Jane?" Leo said offering her hand.

"Yeah. You Leo?"

"Yeah and I do believe that she belongs to you." Leo said pointing to Keba who had run out along the grass.

"Keba? Oh god I thought we lost you forever." She called out to the dog that ran to her open arms causing her to fall over.

As owner and dog reacquainted Piper turned to Prue.

"No wonder she got attached to Phoebe. Those two could almost pass as twins."

"Uh Jane you wanna come with us?" Prue asked

"No thank you. You take Keba though. I'll wait right her for you."

"Ok. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for you two for finding her for me."

The five continued their journey down the path that would eventually take them to the beach. It was there that Prue and Piper decided they would say their finally good-byes to their baby sister.

As they approached the dune's leading down towards the water, Mary meet with them, her black robe fitting into the somber mood. Though she had not known the youngest sister, as a fellow witch she had come to pay her respects, and to act as a witness to the ceremony.

"I was able to do as you asked." she said as Leo approached her. "She's waiting for us on the beach."

Looking back, Leo knew it would be hard for the girl to see her, but at the same time, they all needed each other. Walking over the rise, he could see Patty waiting for them and standing beside her grief stricken daughter was Penny. He had known she would be there somehow, her strong will and determination would not let anything get in the way.

Upon seeing their mother and grandmother standing there, the sisters rushed forward, stopping just before they reached them but to their surprise Patty stepped forward pulling them both into a hug, her arms holding them once again.

"My darlings." she said as they returned the embrace. "How I wish we were not reunited for this."

"Mom?" Prue asked as she wiped a tear from her face. "Have you..."

"No, I haven't."

"Prudence, we will not be seeing you sister up there." Penny said as she stepped towards them.

"What!" Piper asked, shocked.

"Phoebe is not going to be joining us, not now, not for a long time."

"You mean she's alive?" Prue asked, hope starting to flare.

"No my dear. Phoebe, in fact all of you girls, are destined for another path." Penny could see the confusion on their faces as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked, having heard what she said.

"Phoebe's spirit, and yours," Penny told her granddaughters, "will be reborn. Until that time, her spirit will be placed in a kind of limbo, were time has no meaning. For her, it will be as if it was only a few minutes, but for us, it could well be years."

"I don't understand? Why are they keeping her from us? We...we need her." Piper's tears touched her grandmothers' heart. She had asked the Elders the same thing, but it had made no sense to her at the time, how could she explain it to them?

"The Elders told me that there is a prophecy, written about the Charmed one's. In it, it said that once they appeared, they would never be separated again, not even by death. That when one died, she would be reborn, to take her place with the others. And, so long as one of you lived, the cycle would continue, for eternity."

"So, we will see her again?" Prue asked.

"Yes, but when you meet, she will not remember you. Not as your sister."

Mary had heard, and she understood, she just did not think any of them would, not now, not in their grief. Phoebe would live again, as a Warren, when one of the sisters gave birth to a baby girl. In time, she would tell them, but the time was not now, for now was a time of good bye. A time to let go of what was, a time to mourn.

"Come sisters," she said, taking a step forward. "It is time." Walking to the sand, she removed her shoes, returning to the roots she had been taught as a girl. The others followed each of them carrying a bouquet of flowers. They had come to say good bye in their own way, without a formal ceremony.

"Phoebe, you were my light, my hope, my redemption." Victor said as he lay the roses he had brought on the sand, "Without you, I never would have found my way home. You believed in me as a father, and showed me what I had lost so long ago: My family. I have lost one of the best things in my life, and from now on there will be an emptiness inside me. The place in my heart that you held in your hands is gone, for nothing can ever fill that void."

"Phoebe, you were the one who showed me my destiny." Leo said, laying his roses beside the ones her father had put down. "If it had not been for you, I never would have been able to tell Piper how I felt about her. You were more them my charge, you were my friend, my adviser, and my sister. I will never forget you, and you will always be there in my thought's, showing me how to follow my heart."

As Leo stepped back, Piper took his place, her eye's filling with tears as she looked towards the heavens. "Phoebe, for as long as I can remember, you were always there, the one I held, the one I comforted when you skinned your knee. As we got older, you were always there encouraging me to follow me dreams, to see what was right in front of me, even when I was to stubborn to notice. If it had not been for you, I never would have given my love for Leo another chance, I would not have listened to my heart. I owe you so much, and I will never be able to repay you, for your free spirit, your willingness to love, and your ability to show others how to love."

Wiping the tears from her face, Piper gently place the roses she had brought upon the sand, the bright colors dulled by the weather. "Phoebe, you will always be here with me, in my heart and in my memory. I love you." Turning, she fell into Leo's arms, her tears falling freely as she watched her oldest sister move forward.

"Phoebe, you were always my baby girl. The one I thought I needed to protect, and in doing so, we almost lost each other. We fought so much, I can't even remember why now. But when you left for NYC, you took a piece of me with you, a piece I didn't know I was missing, my compassion. If it had not been for you, I never would have become the woman I am today, for you showed my, through your selflessness, your fearlessness, your devotion that I still had someone to watch over me as I watched over you and Piper."

"When you came back and revealed our destiny, you opened my eye's to just how much you had grown. You were no longer my baby, you were a grown woman, and I have always been proud of you. You turned into a woman who loved with all your heart, who followed your dreams, who showed me how to live again. Thank you, my sister, my friend, my soul." Adding another bouquet, she stepped back into her father's arms, accepting the jester Phoebe had shown she still needed.

Cole stayed back as the two sisters took their turn, he could not believe what was happening. His whole world had been destroyed in an instant. Lost in his own grief, he never heard what they said, he had not even heard them when they had talked to their sister before. Looking up, he realized they were looking at him, waiting for him to take a turn. Walking towards the shore, he suddenly realized; he was not alone.

"Phoebe, you gave me the one thing in my life I never thought I would find; myself. If I had not met you, I never would have known love, or friendship, or even the simple joy of being human. You showed me that life, all life was precious. You changed my life, in more ways then you will ever know. You showed me what it was to have a family, something that I had forgotten. I have lost the one thing that meant more then my own life. I will not let your love be for nothing, I will live in it, letting it sustain me as I try to live as you would have wanted me to. I will never forget you my love, my life, my soul, my inspiration."

_How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life._

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?._

_Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?..._

_Please tell me baby.._

_How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live_

_How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby...  
How do I live..._

Placing a last gentle kiss on the soft petal's of the roses he held, Cole lay them down on the sand beside the others. Turning, he walked back to where Leo and the Halliwells stood, their arms around each other. With a final embrace for her daughters, and a shared look of sorrow for Victor, Patty disappeared in a golden glow, her time with them once again all to brief. Penny vanished as well, her last sight of them tearing at her heart, for she had hoped this day had been longer in coming. The girls had been her one true miracle, her hope's fulfilled.

Victor held each of his remaining daughters close, offering support while Leo stood on Pipers other side, his wife's head resting on his shoulder. Prue held her free hand, pulling Cole to them, then the family turned the five of them leaving the beach arm in arm. At the top of the dune, the sisters turned for one last look at the beach, a look they had shared with the youngest for all those weeks they had been missing.

As they stood there it was almost as if Phoebe was saying good bye to them as well, for a single sunbeam broke through the clouds, casting its brilliant light downward were it touched the earth, illuminating the flowers and flashing off something nestled there.

Tied to the red roses Cole had put there was a white satin ribbon and bound with it was a diamond ring.

The waters rose, and as the waves retreated, it took with them the final goodbye, sweeping the rose's out to sea where they floated on the swells, the white, yellow and red flowers disappearing into the waters.

* * *

Here ends our story. We want to say thank you to all of you for your support, and for allowing us to share our joy of writing with you. We both hope you all enjoyed the trilogy. And as the trilogy ended a series began as we continued on with Rebirth. and Reawaken. stay tuned for the continuation of.. _**The Satan Series**_


End file.
